I Won't Let Go
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: Amanda Kingston was just a homeless teenager who went to school in the day, and later at night a lonely girl living in a box. She felt like a nobody. Until one day she meets a boy with a deep secret. Peter Parker.
1. Meeting Friends

**my very first spiderman fanfic! :D I hope you enjoy. This is the one with Andrew Garfield as Peter/Spiderman.**

**summary— A girl named Amanda was homeless. She goes to school, but after that, she's in an alley, alone, with no friends, until one day she meets a boy with a secret. Peter Parker.**

**anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_Miserable. _That's my feeling right now. I feel really miserable. I mean, who wouldn't with my life? I'm a homeless teenager who lives in a box with a newspaper as a blanket. I basically wear the same outfit everyday. A worn out turquoise dress with a a little torn up jean jacket, and brown boots with dirt on them. My Blonde hair is a little messed up, and my blue eyes don't sparkle as much.

My name is Amanda Kingston, and I'll tell you a little of my back story.

My parents kicked me out because I wasn't the child they wanted. I was the _Mistake_ child. They were very abusive of me, and I have old bruises and scars around my body. So after they did, I moved to New York, and tried to live a normal life. Kinda hard for me.

But that all changed. After I met a boy, I began to have feelings for him. I actually felt like I wasn't a nobody anymore. He cares about me, protects me, especially since he's spiderman.

So now, I'm gonna tell you a story. A story of how I met Peter Parker.

* * *

_3 weeks earlier:_

* * *

Today was the day. My _very_ first day of high school. Sure, I'm homeless, but the administrators said I could come and get an education, which made me excited.

I walked on the sidewalk, with my paper bag full of textbooks and supplies I needed. I looked up, to see I reached my destination. School.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the school, and looked around to see everyone in the hallways. I went to the office, got my locker number and combination, and walked to locker _315_. When I got to my locker, I tried opening it, but the combination didn't work.

_That's weird, I could've sworn I did the combination right,_ I thought, trying again. As I kept trying, I heard a voice.

"Can I help you with something?" I turned around, to see a boy my age staring at me. Confusion struck my face, as I stared at him.

"Huh?" I said, looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

The boy made a chuckle. "You know that's _my_ locker right?" I looked at him again, before looking at my locker number again, to see he was right. My locker number is actually 316.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I read it wrong." I apologized, walking to the locker right next to his locker.

"It's alright, it was just an accident." He politely told me. What a gentleman. As I opened my locker, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Peter Parker," He introduced. I giggled at him.

"I suppose you picked a pickle pepper." I said, giggling uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes, as I smiled, and shuck his hand.

"I'm kidding. I'm—"

"Hi kidding, I'm Peter." He said. I laughed at him, as I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Okay, my name Amanda Kingston." I tell him.

Peter smiled at me. "That's a pretty name."

I made a blush. "Thanks," I took a breath, before holding out my schedule. "Do happen to know where Mrs. Bakers room is?"

"Yep, down the hall, the door on your left, which is room 236." He explained to me. I nodded, as I waved goodbye.

"Thanks!" I then ran quickly down the hall, as the bell rang. I looked to see 236 on my left. Again, Peter was right. I exhaled air, before opening the door. I slowly walked to the teacher, as everyone's eyes laid on me. A few whispered while glaring at me, but I don't really care. I cleared my throat, and began speaking.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Baker?"

Mrs. Baker looked up from her laptop. "Yes?"

"I'm uh, new here." I then made a smile. "I'm Amanda Kingston."

"Ah Yes! Amanda!" She stood up, and looked at the class. "Class, we have a new student, Amanda Kingston. Amanda, take a seat." I grabbed my paper bag full of supplies and books, and walked towards the last desk in the corner.

"Look at what she's wearing," A girl whispered. "Even my grandma wears better clothes than her."

"Ew, she's all dirty, and brings a bag to school. What is she, homeless?" Another whispered. I tried not to be offended by the comments. I took a seat, and buried my Head on the desk.

"Alright class, now turn to page 54 in your textbooks." I grabbed my textbook, but it fell right out of my hands, and onto the floor. Everyone began snickering, as a girl rudely looked at me.

"She's even clumsy."

I looked down, as I tried to grab my textbook, but tripped on the chair leg, and fell on the floor. That's when everyone began laughing at me.

"How stupid is she?" a boy laughed. I wanted to crawl in a hole, but I kept going.

How hard could this day get?

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and my first day was horrible. All day I was made fun of, and I made no friends, but one today.

I quickly exited the building, as a few tears came right out my eyes. I'm such a foolish, wreck-less—

Before I could finish my thoughts, a hand pushed me. I fell on the concrete, and looked to see who pushed me. It was a tall boy, and his girlfriend beside him.

"Well Looky here, we got ourselves a real skank at the school." He replied. I looked at him with hurt eyes, as I tried to get up, only to be pushed again by his girlfriend.

"And I thought Charlotte was a slut," the girlfriend laughed. I felt tears in him eyes, as the boy picked me up. He held his fist out. I closed my eyes, ready to be hit, when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey, put the lady down Dylan." It was Peter! My friend, or I think who's my friend.

"Says who Parker."

"Me, now put the girl down." Peter repeated. Dylan glared at him, before dropping me On the ground.

"Fine." He started to walk off, as I felt relieved, but I saw him run back to me. My heart stopped, as he was ready to punch me, but I saw a shadow step right in front of me protectively. I looked up to see Peter in front of me.

"I said don't touch her." Peter said to him, glaring at Dylan. Dylan scoffed, before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here." As they left, Peter made sure they were gone, before helping me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you so much."

"Hey, it's no problem." He replied, smiling at me. I smiled back, before walking on the sidewalk. He walked up to me, and went beside me.

"You want me to walk you home?"

I froze. I quickly looked at him, before shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, I could—"

I made a smile. "I'm fine Peter," I looked at him, before waving at him. "See you tomorrow Peter! And thank you."

"Alright! Bye!" He waved, before riding on his skateboard.

* * *

It was night time, and I was on top of an apartment building. My box I live in was next to the building I'm on, so I just climb up here to think. My legs dangled in the air, as I looked at the amazing view.

_"Say Something I'm giving up on you,"_ I sang, looking at New York. Did I mention I love to sing?

_"I'll be the one, if you want me too–oo,"_ I stood up, and walked around the edges. _"Anywhere I, would've followed you–u."_

_._

_"Say Something I'm—"_

"Giving up on you! Man, I love that song, don't you?" I turned quickly, and screamed as I was startled. I felt myself tipping over the building.

"WOAH!" I screamed, as my foot began to fall off the building.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, hey!" The voice yelled. I felt a sticky web on my stomach, as it pulled me back on the building. I looked up, to see Spiderman.

Ive heard about him! He saves a lot of people in New York.

"Oh my gosh thank you for saving me, Second time I was saved today." I tell him, as he chuckled.

"Hey its no problem, it was my fault I startled you." Spiderman replied.

I smiled, as I walked towards him. "Well, I guess I should give you my gr–WOAH!" I tripped over my dirty boot, and started to fall backwards on the building ground, but a web caught me again, and safely back on my balance.

Spiderman chuckled. "Wow, your really clumsy."

I looked down, before sitting back down where I was. "Not the first time I heard it.." Spiderman sat down beside me, and put his hand on his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like—"

"Nah, it's fine. I've been called a lot worse. Like slut, skank, coward, ugly," I looked down, as tears dropped on my leg. "A mistake by my parents.."

"Your parents call you that? If you want, I could teach them a lesson." Spiderman told me. "I could whip there butt."

I made a little giggle, but then went back to serious. "You can't anyway, I live alone now."

"Oh? And whys that?"

"I got kicked out." I replied. Spiderman looked at me.

"Kicked out!?"

"Yep."

"That's terrible."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is." Silence filled the air, before Spiderman broke it.

"You want me to take you home now? It's getting pretty late, an a lot dangers in the city at night. Too much for a pretty lady like you to handle."

I made a tiny smile. Someone cares for me? 2 people? Wow, such nice people these days. "You don't have—"

Spiderman stood up. "I insist." He helped me up, before attaching his web to a building. "You wanna take the flying way?"

I giggled. "My homes next door, I can take the ladder." Spiderman nodded, before letting go of the web, and following me down. I walked towards the box, and sat inside. Spiderman looked at me for a moment.

"We should get going to your house," He said.

I looked at him, before sighing. "This.. Is my house." Spiderman stood in place.

"Y–Your homeless? Oh I really didn't know. I'm so sor—"

"It's alright."

"No it's not. You can't just sleep out in an alley unprotected. If you want, I.. Could take you to my friend Peter Parker's house."

My eyes filled with happiness, as I immediately jumped up. "You know Peter?"

Spiderman chuckled. "Uh huh."

"Oh can you? I mean, I don't wanna intr—"

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you won't." Spiderman sprang out a web, and held out his hand.

"Shall we me lady?" He asked in a British accent.

I giggled, as I took his hand, and curtsied. "We shall." I say in a British accent. He held he close, before flying off. I felt the wind in my hair, and on my cheeks. Though I felt myself screaming.

"Hey Hey, don't worry, I got you." I smiled, and nodded, as he went web by web, before finally reaching Peter's house.

"Now You uh.. Wait out here, I'll go get Peter." He raced behind the house. I couldn't see him anymore.

Who knew I made 2 friends today, and a place to sleep! all of a sudden, the door opened, to reveal Peter. I made a genuine smile at him.

"H–Hi."

He made a smile back. "Hey, come in." I went inside, and turned to him, as he shut the door.

"So, I heard you need a place to sleep tonight. You can stay here." Peter said to me.

"Peter, are you sure? I really don't want to bother you."

"it's totally fine! I mean, you don't have a home, and I'm willing for you to hang out here for tonight."

I felt my heart beating faster. "Oh Peter, you really—"

"Peter! How many times do I have to tell you not to put your underwear on my.." The lady paused, before looking at me and smiling. "Oh hello, who are you young lady?"

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Amanda, nice to meet you." The lady smiled, before looking at Peter. I could sense tension from Peter.

"Peter, what is this lovely girl doing here?"

"Aunt May, she needs a place to stay. She's.. um, she's..."

"Im homeless." I finished for him. I looked at him for a moment, before hearing a gasp from Aunt May.

Aunt May looked at me. "How terrible! You can stay here as long as you like." I made a smile at her, as I looked into her eyes.

"You guys really don't have too.." Before I could finish my sentence, Peter put his arm around me, as Aunt May took my hand. Man, this family is seriously generous to me. I really enjoy them.

"We insist. Though I'm afraid I don't have a sofa for you to sleep on. The couch is being checked, and I don't know where for you to sleep." Aunt May stated, looking down.

Peter spoke up. "She can sleep in my room." He said. I looked at him, for a moment, as he widened his eyes.

"not like that." He told me. I sighed in relief, and nodded.

"Then it's settled," Aunt May said to us. "You can go upstairs, and sleep with Peter in his room together."

She has no idea how awkward that sounded.

* * *

Peter led me into his room, as I stared in awe. I haven't seen a room in a _long_ time. Last time I saw one, it was when I was 14. I quickly looked to see his bed, which was room for about one or one and a half people. So I laid on the floor, only to be questioned by Peter.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked me. I got up, and looked at him a little confused.

"Um.. going to sleep?"

he shook his head. "Not on the floor your not. Your sleeping on my bed."

I also shook my head. "No I'm fine, I've sleeped in a box before, I can handle the floor." I tell him. Apparently, he's not giving up.

"You. my bed. now." He instructs. Giving up, I walked towards his bed, only to trip on his clothes on the ground. I felt myself falling backwards, but a hand quickly pulled me. I was spinning, until I was met by Peter's eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered in my ear. I made a heart warming smile at him, as I nodded.

"I'm sorry that I'm so clumsy. I got it when my dad hit me..." I paused, and quietly stopped talking. Peter stared at me for almost eternity, before clearing his throat.

"What did he do to you?"

I sighed. "Im not... ready to tell yet. I'll tell you later." That's all I could say. Peter nodded, before getting on the ground to sleep.

I perfectly raised one eyebrow. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping?" He answers. My turn to be stubborn.

"No, you can't sleep on the floor. Sleep.. beside me." I say. He looks at me awkwardly, before slowly nodding.

"Alright.." He then climbs into his bed, as I turn to my side, and close my eyes. So here's what happened today. I went to school, met a friend, got made fun of, Saved by my friend, saved by Spiderman twice, an have a place to sleep for at least a couple days.

My life was crappy, but not as I much since I started school today, and thank goodness for that. Peter makes me feel like I can do anything. In fact, I will. Starting Tomorrow, I'm going to explore the city.

Usually I didn't like exploring the city. I just enjoyed staying where I was, but tomorrow is different. I feel like I can do anything.

Thank you Peter. Thank you Spiderman.

* * *

**so there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! And I'll update soon. Or if you hate it, I can delete it.**

**— katyperrylover36**


	2. Exploring the City

**hope you guys really enjoy this story! And sorry if this chapter is a fail :P **

* * *

I began to wake up from my pleasant dream I had, which I haven't had one in a long time. It felt good actually. I got up, and stretched, when I felt myself alone. I turned my head, to see Peter wasn't in his room. Weird, must've gotten up early. So glad I started school on a Friday!

I went downstairs, and into the kitchen, to find Aunt May cooking breakfast. She looked at my direction, and made a sweet smile.

"Hello dear, did you sleep well?" She asked me. I nodded, and smiled.

"Good, why don't you take yourself a shower, and get into some nice clothes. I still have some clothes I had when I was your age. I'm sure you'll be able to find something."

I immediately widen my eyes. "R–Really? You mean that I–I can _actually_ have a shower? And clothes?" Aunt May nodded. I quickly hugged her, before racing up the stairs, and into the bathroom. That's when I forgot I was doing something. Right after I get a good shower, and clothes, I'll explore the city.

I wanted to know what was ahead of me.

* * *

I thanked Aunt May for breakfast, and told her I would be out for a while. She nodded, as I left the house, and towards the city.

I am wearing one of Peters t shirts, which is quite big and comfortable on me, with some black skinny jeans (Aunt mays from when she was my age), and Peter's black tennis shoes. Remind me to tell him he has some big feet.

When I was at the city, I walked around town, when I smelt something. Something _really_ good. Following the scent, I walked to see a Starbucks store. Holy cow, that smells good..

I realized I couldn't go in because I don't have any money. So I just walked away, and explored more of the city. When 15 minutes has passed, I entered the park, and sat down on a bench, and drew on a napkin. I love to draw, and i love singing. So sometimes I sing a little song while I draw on the concrete next to my box, or something. But I'm not today. I am not in the mood.

After a while, I got up, and walked around the park.

As I walked, I couldn't help but watch a little girl and her father play on the grass. The were laughing, as the girl climbed on her dads back.

"Horsey daddy!" She giggled, as the dad acted like a horse. I couldn't help but smile. I never had that kind of relationship with my mom or dad, and that tore me to shreds on the inside of me. I quickly shook off the feeling, and went back to my thoughts, when I heard a voice very familiar.

"Hey! Watch out Amanda!" I quickly turned my head to the side, to see Peter riding on his skateboard towards me _very_ fast. I was about to move out the way, but he already fell right on me, as I spinned, and landed on top of him. I looked into his hazel eyes, and noticed a little sparkle. And I can see his muscles underneath his shirt. God, why am I thinking about that?

"Well this awkward.. Not that your awkward, I mean, I–I'm.. awkward… your gorgeous… wait what?" I stammered. Peter just chuckled, as I got off of him, with my cheeks very red.

"I'm sorry I crashed into you." Peter apologized, as I nodded.

"It's fine, as long as it was an accident… it was an accident, right?"

Peter nodded at me. "Yes." After he talked, he looked at my outfit, and made a smirk.

"Nice outfit. What a coincidence how I have those same shoes and that same t–shirt." Peter explains. I giggle, and roll my eyes.

"Well, you have huge feet, I'll tell you that." I said, making a big smile. Peter rolled his eyes, as we both sat down. I took out the napkin, and continued to draw, when Peter asked me a question.

"What are you drawing?" He asks me. I look down at my drawing on the napkin, and shrugged. It was Spiderman.

"Just a friend I met last night. He's the reason I came to your place." I stated, looking at Peter.

Peter made some sort of smile at me. "Really? You met Spiderman?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty nice to me."

"How'd you meet him?" He asked, having a mischevious smile.

"Oh, he was just on the building, startled me, made me almost fall off the building, you know, the usual." I answered, smiling at him.

"Do you think you have feelings for Spiderman?" Peter asked, looking down.

"Well, he sounds cute, but I just want to be friends with him. There's this really nice guy I kinda am interested in." I said, playing with my fingers. Peter stared at me, and I slowly stared at him back. We've stared at each other for about 5 minutes, before police sirens were heard. I could see Peter tensing up, and looking back at me.

"Is their something wrong?" I ask, looking over his shoulder. Peter shook out of his daze, and nervously chuckled.

"No, but uh.. I–I um, gotta go, I forgot I was late for a.. doctors appointment." He stuttered, quickly grabbing his bag.

"Oh here, you can keep this drawing if you.." Before I could finish, Peter was gone. In disappointment, I slowly got up, and walked out of the park, and into the city.

Dang, that boy is a rebel.

As I was walking, I was being my clumsy self, and bumped into a girl with papers everywhere. How nice am I? NOT.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." I offer. The girl made a tiny smile.

"It's alright, but might wanna watch where your going next time."

I nod. "Right." I bent down, and helped the girl pick up her papers, when something caught my eye.

"Oscorp?" I say out loud. Crap, I meant to think that, and now she's gonna think I am a snooper.

I saw her eyes widen. "Oh that's nothing. Just my application for an internship."

"Oh that's cool! I bet you like science a lot, I guess." I said.

She smiled. "Nah, I just heard they get tons of money working there." I giggle, and nod. Wow, she has really pretty brown hair.

"I got to get going, but I hope to see you—" I turned around, to see she was gone. I was making a friend at first, and now I'm not anymore.

Shrugging it off, I went towards the city again.

* * *

It was night time, and I've been out _all_ day. I had to go back to Peters place so I can relax for the night. He is actually letting me stay for probably a few more days, though I'm not sure how long I'm staying. I'll just ask him when I get there. Since I'm clumsy, I basically tripped every few minutes, on his big shoes.

I decided to go through an alley, you know, cause it's basically a shortcut to his house. As I walked into it, I couldn't help but feel watched. I stopped for a moment, and looked around to see if anyone was following me.

"H–Hello? Is anyone… here?" I quietly ask. Their was no response, but only the light went out. Okay, now I'm getting a bit creeped out.

"Hiya Blondie."

I screamed very loudly, you know, because I couldn't see who it was, and punched the figure on the head with my own hand. That felt really nice.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?" The figure came out the darkness, to reveal Spiderman. His hand was on his head, as I silently gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I–I thought it was some—"

Spiderman chuckled. "Hey it's alright, I've got hit a thousand times on the head before."

"I can tell." I giggled, as he stared at me.

"Ah, we got ourselves a little comebacker, eh?"

I shrug. "I usually can come up with one." I smiled at him, and I could tell he was smiling too.

"So, what are you doing out this late?" Spiderman asked me, walking around me in circles. Did you notice he has the same voice as Peter? A little weird huh?

"Oh," I look at him. "I am on my way to my friend Peters." I answer him. He simply nodded, before attaching a web on a building.

Spiderman looked back at me. "Well I gotta go. Duty calls." As he was about to leave, I immediately run towards him.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stops, and immediately looks at me.

"What is it?"

"Uh.." Why did I stop him? Crap, I need an excuse. "I was… wondering if you want to meet somewhere. At night." Spiderman stared for a long time, before showing a thumbs up sign.

"Alright, how about… 9?"

"That sounds cool. I'll see you tomorrow Blondie! And stay safe!" I nod, as Spiderman leaves. Wow, I'm actually gonna be hanging out with a hero tomorrow!

I sighed deeply, and headed towards Peter's place.

* * *

I open the front door, and head inside the house, to see Aunt May on a chair, reading a book. Once I closed the door, Aunt May looked away from her book, and smiled.

"How was your day Amanda?" She asked me.

I smiled. "It was good. Have you seen Peter?"

"I think he's upstairs."

"Oh, I thought since his doctors appointment was—"

"What? Doctor's appointment?"

I confusingly nod. "Yeah, he told me.." I decided not to finish my sentence. Maybe Peter had to do something important, and lie to get to it, and I would've made the problem worse if I told Aunt May.

I quickly shake my head. "Nevermind, I'll be upstairs." I then run up the stairs, and towards Peter's door, to see it was locked.

"Peter? Are you in here?" I ask, trying to open the door.

"Uh.. Yeah! But I'm.. Naked?"

I didn't really need to know that.

"Okay.. I'll um.. just... tell me when your changed." I call out to him. All of a sudden, the door lock started to unlock. Wow, this boy can change quick. Once it was fully unlocked, I opened the door, to see Peter with his clothes on, with a nervous smile.

"Uh.. you got a little something on your leg." I tell him. He looked down, and immediately took off a red boot, or something like that. After that was done, I noticed something on his table.

"Hey, what's this thing?" I asked, walking to his desk, and picking up a red thing? I was about to press the button, but he took it out of my hands. No fair!

"Oh, I–It's nothing." He stuttered. I shrug, and sit on his bed, and made a smile at him. Don't I always?

"What do you want to do?" I ask. I could sense Peter was smiling at me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I shrug. "I don't know, sleep?"

"Sounds like an intersesting pla—" before he could finish, there was a loud bang out the window. How could that be possible? The window is on the second floor!

"Peter? What's going o—" Before I could finish, he looked at me.

"Hide in the closet."

Wait, what?

"What? But—"

"Go in the closet NOW." He repeats, a little louder this time. I quickly nodded, and ran inside the closet. Peter closed the door, an locked it for me.

What is going on?

* * *

**So, what's going on? :O and in the next chapter, you'll see that brown hair girl appear again ;) and sorry if it's short.**

**ILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. A New Friend

What on earth is going on?

One minute, I'm in his room, the next, I'm in his closet. I wonder what's going on right now? Since I'm a little curious, I try to peek, and open the door, but it was locked. Crap.

"Peter. Open the door." I yelled. No answer.

"Peter?" I repeat, getting irritated. Again, no reply.

"Open this door." No ANSWER.

"PETER!" I shout again. He still didn't answer.

"I. Said. Open. The. Door." I ran back, and ran towards the door, to slam it open. It went wide open, as I fell on the ground pretty Hard.

"What was all that ab—" I looked around, to see something odd. Where did Peter go?

I slowly walk out, and saw no sign of him. I looked over, to see the window wide open. He left? Well, I am gonna brave up, and go after him.

I take a deep breath, before jumping right out the window.

* * *

"Peter? Wh–Where are you?" I shouted/whispered, walking around alleys and buildings. I need to put a bell on Peter.

"Come on out Peter! I know your here somewhere.." I yell. I'm getting a little irritated now. Who wouldn't? The Boy I'm in lov.. er, friend zone with, is gone, and I have no idea where he went. It's been what, 15 minutes? Maybe 20?

"Peter, come out. I'm not playing around anymor—"

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!" I freeze. Who was that?

"No way! Where's the money?"

"I–I d–don't kno—"

"WHERE IS MY MONEY?"

I walk around the corner, and peek through the alley, to see a 3 gang of men, and a girl. Wait a minute, that's the girl I ran into today! The only difference is that she has blonde wavy hair now. I continue to watch, and wait for someone to help her. Where was Spiderman? Isn't he suppose to.. I don't know, _save the day_? That man isn't here, and I'm the only witness here. I have to do something. Taking a deep breath, I quietly sneak up on the gang of men.

"I swear, if I don't get my freaking money, I'm going to beat the living sh—" Before he could finish, I slapped him hard on his neck. Trust me, it was _very_ hard.

"I thought it was rude to say naughty words," I yell, smacking him on the cheek. "And pick on someone your own size!" I quickly walk to the girl, and patted her shoulder.

"You alright?" I gently ask her. She quickly nodded. Suddenly, the man I slapped got up.

The man growled. "Get _both_ of them." The other two started walking towards us. Widening my eyes, I push the girls back.

"Go, Go, Go!" I scream. Without thinking, we both ran out the alley, and across the corner. We ran as fast as our legs could. I looked to see the blonde girl getting ahead of me, and hiding behind a dumpster. I followed her, only to trip over Peter's shoelaces. Why now? I fall on the sidewalk, and screamed in pain, as blood went down my leg. I can't get up, and the 2 men will catch me soon. The girl that hid, ran over to me, and quickly helped me up.

"Come on! Use your good leg!" She pleaded. I nodded, and hopped on one foot, as she grabbed my hand, and ran to the hiding spot. Once we both hid, the 2 men ran right past us. Thank. Goodness. For. That.

"Y–You okay?" I manage to say, out of breaths. The girl I met earlier quickly nodded, before smiling.

"Thanks for saving me. Though usually I can handle those situations myself. Say Aren't you the girl I met earlier?" She asked me.

I smile and nod. "Yep. I'm Amanda, n–nice to meet you." She grabbed my hand, and nodded.

"I'm Danielle Phoenix." She greeted.

"That's a nice name." I complimented. She smiled again, and thanked me. As we both stood up, I scream a little ow, because my leg really hurts right now.

Danielle looked at me. "Do you need help getting home?"

I shake my head. "I think I'll be okay," I tell her. "But thanks for the offer."

She shakes her head also. "No, you need help. I'll be right back. Wait here." She then ran off. Do I have a choice? I can't even walk good. As I wait, I could've sworn I saw someone, staring at me. What's with the staring today? Oh, how I just want to—

"I'm back! I had to get my scooter from where I got ambushed," She giggled, putting on her helmet. She sat down, and put the key in the ignition of her electric scooter. Danielle turned her head, and gestured her hand.

"You coming?"

I nod, and hop to the seat. Once I sat down, I held on her waist, as she drove off on it. I felt the wind in my hair, as she fastly drove.

"I need you tell me where I need to go!" She shouted over the wind.

I pointed To the corner up ahead. "Make a left!" She turned the scooter to the left, as I told her to just go straight. She nodded in response, and drove faster. Thia girl is a wild card. I can tell we are going to be great friends.

"You have pretty hair!" I yell at her. I wanted to make a conversation while we are driving.

I can tell Danielle was smiling. "Thanks! I like your eyes!" That's a compliment... right?

"Thanks! I guess, oh! And make a turn!"

"What?" She yells, confused.

"Make a tur—" Before I could finish, I felt myself screaming in pain. I looked to see my leg lost a ton of blood, as I felt weak.

"You okay back there?" She asked. I couldn't say anything. I felt myself blacking out.

"Amanda?"

And before you know it, I let go of her waist, and fell right off.

* * *

I slowly felt myself gaining consciousness. My head hurts really bad, and I felt weak as could be. I looked around, to see I was in Peter's house, on the couch.. How'd I get here?

"Oh thank goodness your okay!" I look to see Danielle quickly walking towards me. What happened?

I weakly nod my head. "I think I am. Wh–What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood from your leg, and passed out. You hit the road pretty hard. That explains all the cuts and bruises on your face." She answered. Confused, I grabbed a mirror, to see blood all over my face, and bruises. I somehow am now wearing Peter's sweatpants, and they were rolled up.

"Wow, you must've got a huge cut from falling on the concrete earlier. When you saved me," Danielle stated, looking at my leg. "I'm really sorry that I caused you to get that."

"It's okay, at least your alright." I told her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not alright. To make it up for you, I am gonna hang out with you tomorrow, and buy you something." How Generous?

"Oh uh, you dont need to do that."

"yes I do."

"No, you—"

"I am. No exceptions." I made a groan. Great, another stubborn friend. I make a smile after, and thank her. All of a sudden, the door opened, to reveal Peter quickly walking in quietly.

"I gotta hurry up there," I heard him say. "I left her in the—" He looked my way, and widened his eyes. Peter walked towards me, and stared right at me.

"What happened?"

"I—"

"She saved me earlier, got her leg torn up, and passed out on my scooter," Danielle honestly said. "I'm Danielle by the way. I helped her get home, with a little help from someone named Aunt May? I think that was her name She said on the phone."

"How'd you get her number?" I heard Peter ask, a bit creeped out. I'll admit, I was too.

"I didn't know what to do, and I saw Amanda's phone getting a call from Aunt May." Danielle answered him. She looked at us for a minute, before headin towards the door. "I'm gonna go. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Amanda." she then left. When she shut the door, Peter turned around, and looked at me.

"What were you thinking?"

"Wh–What?" I weakly whisper.

"Why did you leave? I thought you were safe in the closet!" Peter said, getting a little angry. He needs to take a chill pill.

"I called your name like 5 times, and you didn't answer, so I opened it, and went out looking for you, then I saved Danielle, and I passed out. There's no reason to get angry Peter. I'm fine now, aren't I? Dont think about the negatives, and think about the positives." I say, staring into his eyes.

Peter made a sigh. "I guess, but you should've let m.. I mean, Spiderman do the job. I'm sure he would've saved her."

"He wasn't there at the time." I stated. He looked at me, as I did to him. A few seconds later, he walked over to the closet, to get the first aid kit.

"Let's just get you cleaned up." He says. Peter once again bent down, and started to wipe the blood off my leg. As he put alcohol on it, I screamed in pain. He quickly grabbed my hand, and smiled.

"Hey Hey, don't worry, I got you." He tells me. Wait, didn't Spiderman tell me those _exact_ words? That's a bit.. odd.

"Don't let go, please." I whisper. I have never had alcohol on me!

"I promise." He whispers back. He put the alcohol on a cotton ball, and rubbed it across my leg. I squeezed his hand, and silently screamed. He squeezed my hand, as if telling me everything's all right. Once he finished my leg, he did the same to my face. When he finished, he made a nice genuine smile at me.

"Do you feel better?" He asks.

I made a small nod. "Thank you."

"No problem," He simply tells me, before turning around back to me. "Do you want to sleep upstairs?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sleep here." I said, slowly getting in a comfortable position.

"Alright. Night Ams." _Ams_. I like that nickname. My _very_ first nickname!

"Night.. Pete." I giggle softly. He made a smile at me, before going up to his room. I think I can see a beautiful friendship between me and him.

I, my friend, am having a great life so far.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon, and I was at my thinking place (Chapter 1 place), with my friend Danielle. I told her how I ended up living with Peter for a while.

"Wow, so that all happened 2 days ago?" Danielle asked, stunned. I nod in response.

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out great for you." Danielle said, smiling sweetly at me. I made a smile back.

"Do you want to go shopping? I've never been shopping before." I asked Danielle. She widened her eyes, and made a face in disgust.

"I don't really like shopping. I'm basically a tomboy, yet a girly girl." She tells me. That's actually a cool combine.

"You said you would make it up for me." I reminded her, with a smirk. I have pulled her into my trap.

She froze. "Oh yeah... uh, are you sure that was me who said that?" I giggled, and rolled my eyes at her. A few moments of silence has passed, before she finally gave in.

Danielle sighed. "Fine. I'll go shopping, but only for you." I squeal in delight, as I carefully went down the ladder with my hurt leg.

"Amanda! Watch out for that—" Before Danielle could say anything else, my leg missed a step, as I began to lose my balance.

"WOAH!" I began to fall backwards, but she quickly grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said, jumping to the ground.

Danielle shrugged. "Your welcome, we saved each other now." I smile in return, and nodded. She helped me walk to the nearest shopping place, and inside.

"Oh wait," I pause. "I don't have any money.." What am I going to do now?

"Its fine. I can pay."

"Oh no, I can't let you do that." I tell her.

She smiles. "No, it's fine. I don't mind." I smiled, and followed her inside the store, before freezing in place. My eyes turned into fright, as I watched a boy that's a little older than me, look around the men section. He was just a kid back then, and I hated him. The one who was working for my parents, the one bullying me, and doing meanful stuff to me when I was 10, and homeless.

Harry Osborne.

I was glad when he went to boarding school for a while, but still. He did and said a lot of hurtful things to me. Why was he here?

I felt myself in fear, as he looked in my direction.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I gotta go. I'm in the bathroom typing this, cause I'm not aloud to have this out at my competition. (REBEL :P)**

**ILL UPDATE SOON**


	4. A Night With You

**hello my gals! So I'm really happy how you all love my story and I appreciate this very much! Sooooo, if there's nothing to say, I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Why is _he_ staring at me? Why? It's creeping me out, and I am so terrified right now. _He_ is the reason. It's because of _Harry_. I can't even say his name right now. I quickly look away, and walk to where Danielle was, who was looking at some black or blue hoodies.

"Hey, usually I don't say this, but which one should I pick out? Not that I'm buying anything.." She asked, as I nervously nod. Danielle stopped, and looked at me.

"You okay? You seem a little frightened."

I quickly shake my head. "I–I'm alright. But you were right, let's not shop at all. Let's leave. There is the door, come on." I grab her hand, and try to pull her with me, but she didn't move.

"As much as I hate shopping, I'm staying. And something's telling me that your scared." Danielle said, crossing her arms. I quickly shake my head, and made a fake smile.

"It's nothing... don't worry about it." I assured her. She stares at me for a long time, as I know she wasn't buying it.

I made a sigh. "Fine. You see that guy over there? Near the men section?" I whispered to her.

"You mean the one with the creepy look? Yeah, what about him?" I giggle at her comment, and frowned.

"He worked with my parents when we were younger, and made fun of me. He's one of the reasons I became homeless." I explain to her. Danielle glares at me, before making an angry glare at Harry.

"_He's_ the reason?" She mumbles, as I nod.

"I'll kill him if you want, I can blame Santa Clause." She said. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"No. I don't want him to—"

"Why hello ladies," I heard Harry say, as he stares at us. "lovely day isn't it?"

"Go die in a hole." I snarled at him. He immediately looks at me, before realizing who I was.

"Why _Amanda_, I never thought you would ever say something rude like that." He sarcastically snarles back. I shift in an uncomfortable position, before rolling my eyes. I swear, this boy..

"Look, I don't really ap—"

"I'm sorry, what was that homeless girl?" He teased. No. Please. Not the names, anything but the names. I didn't say anything to him.

"Anything else? Monkey face?"

I still didn't say anything.

"A bit quiet, huh Bi—" Before he could finish, I ran out the store, and far away from him as possible. I know I left Danielle there, but I would do anything to get away from him. As I ran, I bumped into Peter.

"Sorry." I mutter, not realizing who it was.

"Amanda? What—" I continued to run, as I heard Peter yell, "Wait!"

I continued to run, and soon stopped by a bench, to sit down. I could feel the sadness in me. I know I can. Harry is the reason why I'm homeless. He was the one who suggested my parents for me to be homeless. That's how I ended up in New York. To start a new life, where I can be bully–free, and you saw how that turned out. At school, and here. I was in an alley, on a bench, crying in sadness and anger about.. _him_, when I heard a voice.

"Hey Blondie."

I made a smile as I know who it was. Only one person, no, 3 people can call me nicknames that I like. Peter, Spiderman, and Danielle. I look to my right, to see Spiderman jumping down, and walking towards me. I quickly wipe the tears off my eyes, and wave at him.

"Hi." I quietly greet him. He sat beside me, and I could tell he was staring at me.

"I saw you run off. Your a really fast runner, you know that?" I giggle at his response, and shrugged.

"Why did you run off? I did see some tears come out of those pretty eyes of yours, and I really hate people with tears." Spiderman told me. I nodded.

"Well, This guy I really hate called me rude names, and that's what he did when we were kids, but then he went to boarding school, which I was excited about, because I was bully-free, but my parents bullied me, so I went to New York, and now he's here, so I started to cry and ran off, because he called me those horrible names." I explained, telling Spiderman the whole thing.

"Not to be in your personal life or anything, but who was this person?" Spiderman asked me. Why did he want to know.

"Harry. Harry Osborne." I answer his question. I saw him freeze in place, and gulp. Huh, what's got into him?

"Harry? As in, _That_ Harry? Black hair, green eyes?"

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"I thought.. he was... in jail.." He whispered. Jail?

"What?"

"Nevermind.. And where did you say you see him?" Spiderman asked.

"Uh, the store thats 2 blocks from here." I explained. I saw Spiderman a little angry, so I put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? Your a little angry at something."

"I'm... alright. I'm just a little angry from what he did to Gw.. I mean _you_." I felt my heart flutter in happiness, as I couldn't believe 2 guys care about me. _Me_. Through I could've sworn he was going to say someone with the name that starts with _Gw_.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I tell him. "So, to change the subject, are we going to hang out tonight?"

I could tell Spiderman was smiling. "Wouldn't miss it in the world."

"Great! I'll see you tonight. Where do you want to meet?" I asked him. He made a little smirk under his mask.

"I'll pick you up." Suddenly, a sound of police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Well, duty calls. See you tonight Blondie." He then swung off, as I nodded. I'm actually going to be hanging out with my friend! I need to go buy some clothes!

I ran off, not knowing I'm going the opposite direction of the store.

* * *

Earlier today I caught back up with Danielle, who kept asking if I was okay. Convincing her I was fine, we went back to find me an outfit, and I bought a few that I could wear for tonight, and school.

It was 8:45, and Me, Aunt May, and Peter were at the table, eating dinner, which was a bit late to eat if you ask me. I needed to get ready, and go. I could tell Peter wanted to get out of it too.

"Mrs. Parker, this was a very nice dinner you made." I said, trying to get a conversation going, so I can say I need to leave.

"Why thank you Amanda." Aunt May thanked, smiling at me. I made a smile back, before standing up, and putting my plate up.

"I'm.. going to go to bed. I–It's getting a bit late if you ask me. Don't bother checking up on me, I'll be fine Mrs. Parker."

"Sweetie, call me Aunt May." Aunt May scolded, as I giggly nodded.

"Night Peter." I tell him. He nodded, putting his plate up too. I immediately ran up the stairs to get ready.

I put on one of the outfits Danielle bought for me. It was a turquoise flowy, button up tank top, an some dark jeans, and turquoise converse. I brushed my hair with Peter's brush, and looked over to see it was 8:59. I sat on his bed, only to jump and trip over a voice.

"Hey Blondie, ready to go?" I quickly look to see Spiderman hanging upside down on Peter's ceiling. How did he get up there so quickly?

"I've been ready," I said, as my voice cracked. Spiderman nodded, and hopped towards the window. He grabbed me, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm gonna throw you out the window now."

"Wait, what?" Before I could understand, Spiderman threw me out the window, as I screamed. I waited to hit the ground, but Spiderman picked me up in time, swinging into the city.

"You almost Killed me!" I yelled over the wind, clutching tightly onto him.

Spiderman chuckled. "But I didn't. Now, do you trust me?" He asked me, as we approached the city.

"I.. think so?"

"And you know I would always save you right?"

"Uh huh."

"And how I said I wouldn't let go?"

"yes.." Where was this going?

"Well, I'm breaking the rule of what I said."

"What does that—" before I could finish, he let go of me, as I began to fall down into the city ground. I screamed with all my life, as I was heading towards the ground. In a few seconds, Spiderman caught me within an instant, and began laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted over the wind.

"It kind of was." He shouted back, chuckling. I swear, he has the same laugh as Peter. I glare at him, as we kept swinging. I swear, I feel like I'm going to puke. When I was little, my dad always rudely swang me to the floor and ceiling harshly. After that, I always puked. This is what I am about to do.

"Do you think.. we can... st—" I felt it coming up. I know it was coming.

"Here." He swung to the top of the building, and let me down on the ground. I immediately ran back, and began to puke my guts out. I can only handle maybe a few swings, just not as much. Like when I first met him. That was only 3 or 4 minutes. When I finished, I went back to where Spiderman was.

"Sorry about that, I had to.. let go of some food." I quickly reply.

"You... got a little something on your cheek." Spiderman informs me. I touched my cheek, to feel some chunks of puke. GROSS! I quickly wiped it off, and played it off.

"So, after that death trap, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

Spiderman shrugged. "Talk." Is he serious? He did all that, just to _talk_?

"You mean to tell me that you threw me out the window, dropped me to my doom, and made me puke, just to talk?" I spat out, staring at him. Spiderman nodded, and sat down. I quickly smile, and shrug.

"Fine." I sat next to him, as my feet dangled off the building. "Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked.

"Sure, but your going first."

"Alright," I made a sigh, before asking my question. "First question, how'd you become Spiderman?"

"Easy. I got bit by a radioactive spider." He simply answers. I raise an eyebrow at him, as he chuckled.

"My turn. What's your idea of a perfect date?" Spiderman asked. I look at him stunned, as he laughed.

"My friend wants to know."

"Oh? And who's your friend?"

"Peter Parker."

I smile big. "Well tell him I like movie dates, and ice cream. I've never been or had any of those."

"You seriously never had ice cream?"

"Nope." I shake my head. Spider-Man looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Your serious? You've _never_, and I mean, _never_, had ice cream?" Didn't I _just_ say that I didn't before?

I rolled my eyes. "No, now my turn." Spiderman and I then began to play the game maybe half an hour. Then we just talked about ourselves. Spiderman likes photography, swinging, and monkey bars. I'm not surprised about the 2, but the first one I'm a little curious about. I mean, since when do superheroes like photography?

"You know, you sound a lot like my friend Peter," I tell Spiderman. "the only difference is that he likes science, and all that cute stuff he does." I heard him chuckle for a moment.

"So, may I ask, how do you feel about him?" He asked, curious to know. I could basically make a whole essay about him.

"Promise not to tell?"

Spiderman nodded quickly. I nodded back, before telling him how I feel about him. "Alright. Well, I kinda think he's nerdy, shy, dreamy, hunky, a little protective, hot, cute, adorable, smart, sciency, lovable, _very_ attractive, a—"

"Wow. You must really like him." Is it me, or did he sound excited?

I giggled. "I've liked him for the past 2 days."

"Well I'm sure he likes you too." He assured, patting my back. "You ready?" I nod, quickly grabbing him, as we swung off.

Yep, my life is _way_ better than it was.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to think about what should happen, when I finally thought what to do. I hope for the rest of the chapters, I can make them longer, just depends on my mood. So I will update soon, and you guys just keep reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**you will be hearing from me soon.**

**— Katyperrylover36**

**And also, their is this _really_ cute guy in my 6th period class. Any advice for me?**


	5. The Man With A Star Tattoo

**hey there my fellow readers! You ready for another chapter? I sound too excited, I know. But the boy I really like was assigned to be my partner for our science project, which we have to draw something with mutation. So me and him are drawing spiderman. WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER :D **

**{My ex boyfriend/Best friend broke up with me.. not as depressing, but we're not talking to each other anymore.}**

* * *

It was the next morning, and I was already up, playing on Peter's phone. Aunt May was doing my hair, because she wanted too. I was wearing another outfit Danielle helped me pick out. It was a pink and white chevron dress that stopped to my knees, with brown high heel boots. Trust me, I'll be tripping on them all day. Peter was upstairs getting ready himself. As a few minutes passed by, I could see Aunt May smiling at me in the mirror.

"You remind me so much of Peter's mother. Minus the red hair, but you still look beautiful." She commented, as I smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Pa.. I mean _Aunt May_. I'm sure you did her hair many times, huh?" I tell her, as she smiled big.

"I always did. And I'm sure your mother did your hair too." My smile disappeared, as I looked down. Aunt May noticed, and frowned as well.

"Oh dear, was it something I said?"

I shrug. "It's nothing Aunt May. Don't worry about it. It's just... a lot of things happened to me in the past." I said. Aunt May nodded, and soon smiled.

"You can look at your hair now." I stood up, an looked into the mirror, and smiled. My hair was curled at the ends, and she did my makeup, which she did an outstanding job.

I made a smile. "Thank you so much Aunt May. I really appreciate what you've done for me, and I mean everything."

Aunt May smiled back. "No problem sweetie. Now, I think you and Peter should be heading to school." I nodded, as she yelled out Peter's name.

"I'm coming, I'm com.. woah." He whispered the last part, staring at me in awe. I made a little giggle.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded. "You look.. beautifuller, I–I mean, not fuller, but m–more beautiful." He stammered. I smiled and thanked him. He was wearing a simply white t shirt with a black hoodie and jeans, with black shoes. We then left, and made our way towards school. Peter cleared his throat, as I knew he was going to talk.

"So, do you have any plans Friday night?" Peter asked me. Oh, so this is what Spiderman meant.

I smiled big. "Yeah, I do actually." I could sense Peter was a little disappointed, so I then continued.

"I'm going to be hanging out with this cheesy guy named Peter Parker. Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked, giggling. His disappointed face turned into a huge grin.

"So, that's a yes?" He asked, getting excited. I made a giggle.

"Yes. I would love to hang out Friday." I said, as I can see him practically jumping up and down.

"YES! I mean, that's cool, whatever." He said cooly. I rolled my eyes, as we continued to walk to school.

* * *

I was in biology, taking my notes, trying to pay attention to the teacher. I basically couldn't from all the rude comments I keep getting.

_"Oh my gosh, did you see what the new girl is wearing? is she trying? Because she's doing a horrible job."_

_"Go back to where you belong. In the wild." _

_"Did you see what the new girls wearing? Look."_

_"How hideous can she get? She looks worse than the wicked witch of the west."_

On the outside, no emotion showed, but on the inside, I was bawling my eyes out. I can't wait till lunch so I can go hide away from these people.

"Class dismissed. Homework assignment due Friday." Mr. Fields announced, as we all left. I didn't bring anything to lunch, so I went outside, only to bump into someone. I look to see it was the guy I assume was Dylan, and his girlfriend Mary.

"Well, if it isn't little skank. I thought you would've left by now." Mary said to me, smirking.

I made a smirk back. "And I thought you would've shaved your mustache, but we both know that's not going to happen." Mary made a glare at me, as Dylan did as well.

"Why don't you just leave. I think everyone will enjoy that." Dylan stated, chuckling At me.

"And why don't you get a Better girlfriend. She's basically the evil witch." I stated, chuckling back. Mary widened her eyes, as Dylan made a dark face at me.

"What did you just say about her?" He started to walk towards me, as I scaredly walked back. I should've probably kept that on the inside.

"Um, I–I didn't me–mean—" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Dylan threw his punch at my face, as I basically flew across the school. I hit the wall, and fell to the ground, as I felt blood on my face. Dylan was going to make another move, when Mary stopped him.

"Teacher coming." I heard her whisper in his ear. Dylan made a glare at me, before quickly walking off with Mary. And you want to know the worst part? No one was helping me up. Not one student or teacher even asked if I was okay. I was still on the ground, because I couldn't even move. You see how many people hate me?

"Amanda!" Oh yeah, Peter. He cares, doesn't he? I slowly looked to see Peter running towards me, with a… worried look? Is that a fake look? My parents gave me a fake worried look all the time. You never know. He approached me, and helped me up, towards the bench. When we sat down, he cupped my face into his hands, as he looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I–I.."

"What. Happened." He repeated, slower.

"I.. I got beated up by someone named Dylan.." I whispered, as it was hard to speak.

"I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him." Peter muttered under his breath, as he put an ice cold bottle on my cheek. I look into his eyes, as he did the same. I shivered quietly, when I saw he was staring at me.

"Here." He took off his hoodie, and put it on me.

"P–Peter, you don't have to—"

"No, your cold, and need something warm." Peter stated, as I made a small smile, and nodded. When he put it over me, I felt a lot warmer. If I didn't have a blood on my face, this would be a touching moment.

"Thank you Peter."

"For what?" He asked. Is he serious?

I smiled. "For being there for me. You always come in at the right time." He smiles at me, and nods. I smile back, as he leans towards me.

"Amanda.. don't move..." I felt my heart pounding. This is it. This could be the moment. The moment that will change my life. I will finally have a boyfriend, and someone who lo..

Peter quickly rubbed something off my face. "It was a bug," he said to me. Well that ruined the moment.. "Now, let's get you to the nurse."

"Peter, you don't need to—"

"You need to Amanda. No exceptions." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. He helped me up, and lead me towards the nurses office.

I just want to kiss Peter so bad.

Did I really just think that?

* * *

It was after school, and I still had the bottle on my cheek. A few glared at me, while I just ignored them. And here's something I don't get. Why does everyone hate me? What did I ever do to them, to make me so easy to bully? I take a deep breath, as I heard my name being called.

"Amanda, wait up!" I turn my head, to see my friend Danielle running towards me, with her backpack on her shoulder. Once she caught up to me, we both were walking together.

"Hey." I simply say to her.

Danielle looked at my face. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged. "Got beat up by someone, you know, the usual." I say, as she slowly nodded.

"You know, maybe you should tell the guidance counselor. I'm sure she can handle the situation, since everyone's afraid of her." Danielle suggested, as I shake my head.

"Even _she_ hates me," I sighed. "the only people who actually like me is you, Peter, and Spiderman."

"Spiderman?" Danielle raised an eyebrow. "You've been hanging out with Spiderman?" I nodded, and looked at her weird.

"Why? Is something wrong with me being friends with him?" I asked.

Danielle shook her head. "No! Not at all, it's just the last I heard about him, he was depressed over a girl he loved named Gwen Stacy."

Gwen Stacy? Wait, maybe thats what Spiderman was going to say! _Gw_ means Gwen. Now that makes perfect sense.

"What happened?"

"Spiderman tried to save her, but never caught her in time, so now she rests in peace, but this was a year ago." Danielle explained to me, pulling out her phone. Wow, I didn't know he had a tragic past. I mean, the girl he loved died? That poor boy! I know I have a tragic past, but if the person I loved died, I wouldn't want to live on earth anymore.

"That's terrible," I almost yell, as she nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Plus Spiderman's uncle died, or someone's did, I'm not sure who's did." His, of someone's uncle died? That's also tragic!

"Who killed his, or someone's uncle?" I ask, quoting the someone in my sentence.

Danielle shrugged. "Some dude with a star tattoo on his left wrist." Star tattoo.. where have I seen that before? I know that I've seen that before, I just know I have. I need to research this.

"Oh. Well I gotta go, it was nice seeing you Danielle!" I quickly said, walking away.

"Wait, maybe I can walk—"

"I'll be alright. Bye!" I then quickly run off, as I heard her confusingly say bye. I run as fast as I can to Peter's house, basically like a cheetah. I crossed streets, pushed people, and maybe… tripped a couple times, but that doesn't matter now.

Once I reached the door, I quickly opened it, to see Peter and aunt May on the couch discussing something. Huh, I wonder how Peter got here before me. Obviously they haven't heard me walk in.

"Your lying. I know your lying Aunt May, please don't tell me this is true." Peter pleaded. What was going on here?

"I wish I was Peter. I wish I was.." Aunt May tearfully whispered. This is kinda awkward. I sighed, before clearing my throat. Both of them turned my direction, and stood up.

"A–Am I interrupting something?" I asked. Aunt May wiped away her tears, and shook her head.

"No dear, what is it you need?" She sweetly asked.

"Can… I borrow someone's laptop or computer? I need to research something for my... um, project! Yeah, project." I lied, looking at Aunt May.

"You… you can use mine," Peter said, wiping his tears. "come upstairs, and I'll show you." I nod, and follow him upstairs to his room. When we entered, I sat down on a chair, as he putted in his password.

"If you need to ask something, ask Aunt May. I'll be out for a while." He harshly whispered.

"Peter, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? Now I'll be out for a while." Peter snapped. Once he slammed the door and left, I sighed. He needed some time alone. Anyways, so I click the internet button, and search:_ Thug who killed Ben Parker. _

I now begin my search.

* * *

It's been _3_ hours, and I haven't found _one_ link. Not even one! Why isn't there any information on this? Wasn't this star tattoo guy important at all to anyone? Why isn't there a freaking link! Just as my hopes were down, my eyes spotted a link. FINALLY! I clicked on the link, which gave quite some information about 2 years ago:

_A thug one night stole cash from a store, quickly leaving. A citizen named Ben Parker saw he had a gun, and tried to stop him, only to get shot by the thug. The thug has blonde long hair, wears shades a lot, and has a star tattoo on his left wrist. He still hasn't been found, but we are still searching. _

Okay, now I know I've seen this guy somewhere. But where? Come on, think, think, think! Why can I not remember? Come on Amanda, thi—

I heard Peter's door open, so I quickly exited the internet. Right when I did that, Peter walked in, and put his jacket on the floor.

"Hey." He simply said to me.

I smiled. "H–Hey." Peter made a sigh, and looked at me.

"look, I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I was just a little… frustrated, that's all." He explained.

"It's alright, I mean we all snap at one moment right?"

He made a chuckle. "Yeah, we do." I chuckled back, before he sat on his bed.

"So, what did you have to research?"

I stopped smiling, and made a gulp. "Oh, I've uh, been researching… Uh… socks!" I mentally cursed myself. What kind of an excuse is socks?

"You've been researching... socks." Peter repeated at me, looking at me weird.

"Yeah! We had to research something electrical, so I thought, Hey! Socks can be electrical if you rub them on carpet or something, so I searched them!" I rambled. Peter stared at me for a second, before chuckling.

"Alright? Well, I'm going to go to sleep." He announces, getting under the covers. I smile, and follow him. Don't worry I'm wearing his big t shirt and black sweatpants. Nothing to show...

"Me too. Night Peter!"

Peter smiled at me. "Night." I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

I'm regretting that decision.

* * *

_I was hiding behind the couch, scared as ever. Who wouldn't? I'm only 9 years old, and I could be getting killed._

_"Where is she? I want her dead!" My mother screamed, breaking the vase._

_"Do you think I know? She disappeared!" I heard my dad tell at my mom. My mom sighed deeply, as I heard another voice._

_"You hired me to kill her, so I need to know where the girl is." The voice said. I whimpered, and clutched tightly on my stuffed animal._

_"I don't know where she freaking went! I tied her to the chair, went to the bathroom, came back and saw her gone!" My mother snarled. "When I find her, I'm going to beat the daylight out of her. And I'll leave you some parts to kill."_

_Now I'm getting more scared. I just wanted to be in my room, crying my balls out. No. I want to be out of here. _

_My mother turned to my dad. "I want you to search this house. NOW." _

_"Alright, Alright." My dad then looked around the house, and I saw no one was looking. This can be my chance of escaping! When no one was looking, I quickly and quietly ran to the door, but my clumsiness got to me. I tripped over my night gown, and fell on my stuff animal. And what the worst part is, is that the stomach has a button._

_"I'm Cuddly bear! Would you like to give me a hug?" The bear said in it's gleeful voice. Everyone's eyes turned to me, as I looked at them with fear. The man chuckled, and walked towards me:_

_"Come on little girl, let's have some fun." The man said._

_"NO!" I scream. All I could see was his star tattoo, before blackening out._

* * *

I quickly got up, and was panting really hard. I felt sweat on my forehead, and was frightened.

It was just a flashback to what happened when I was 9. I sigh with relief, knowing I was in Peter's safe room, when realization hit me.

I know who Ben Parker's murder is.


	6. Bombs Away

I couldn't believe this. I actually _know_ him, and… lost my… you know… let's skip that topic. I need to find him, so I can show Spiderman. I quietly got out of bed, and put on old black skinny jeans, and Peter's hoody. I put on my boots, and grabbed Peter's camera. I know that's stealing, but I'll give it to him when I come back. Once I opened the window, I could've sworn I saw Peter get up **_{You know what he's doing…}_**. Shrugging it off, I went out the window, and down the house carefully.

My search has begun.

* * *

I was in the city, holding Peter's camera tightly to my chest, as no cars were on the streets. Weird... don't you think? I heard a noise, and shakily turned back, to see nothing. Someone must be trying to pull a prank on me. I heard more and more noises, and quickly ran. As I was running, I stopped, and looked over to see a thug in an alley. Could it be?

I hid behind the dumpster, and studied the thug. He had blonde hair, and had on red shades. I think this is him, but I gotta see if he has the tattoo. I was about to check, but I decided to take a picture of him, though the problem is I don't know how to work it. Crap. I decide to press the button, only for it to make a _loud_ noise. It was making a beeping sound, and I saw the thug curiously walk towards my direction.

_Im gonna die, I'm gonna die,_ I kept thinking that over and over. All of a sudden, I saw him running away. Huh, must've thought the sound was the cops. I got out from my hiding position, and quickly walked off, when I heard voices. Another crime. I quickly run to another alley, to see two thugs. A brown, and a blonde fighting over something. I quickly climb up the ladder, on the fire escape, and took a few pictures of them. I figured out how to use this, so now things could be easier for me.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The brown hair one asked, as they stopped fighting. I didn't hear what they were saying, and continued to take a picture.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's taking pictures." The blonde said. I stopped, and scaredly froze. I _need_ to get out of here, or they will see me. I tried to escape, only for the hoodie to get stuck on the ladder that leads to the roof. Why now?

The two thugs looked around for a moment, before heading to climb the fire escape. NO! I gotta get this stupid hoodie off. I tried and tried, but no budge. The only choice I had too, was to take off the hoodie, but the problem was… I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Just Aunt May's bra. Leaving me no choice, I quickly took off the hoodie, and climbed up the next set of ladders, and hid on the roof. Right on time, the thugs were where I was, exaiming the hoodie.

"Just a hoodie," The blonde stated, then angrily glaring at the other. "Your stupid imagination got to you."

"I seriously thought—"

"Get your ass back down there, so we can continue." The blonde hissed. The two climbed down, as I sighed in relief, only to hear another voice.

"You know, it's a little late to go dressing like that don't you think Blondie?"

I quickly turn around, to see Spiderman fully standing, with his arms crossed to his chest. That means I'm in trouble.

"Oh… hi Spiderman." I waved nervously, chuckling. Spiderman didn't move a muscle.

"What are you doing out here at night? And why are you… only wearing a bra?"

I gulped. "I was… doing something important," I stuttered. "And my hoodie was attached to a… pole, so I had to take it off."

"You know your a bad liar, I saw the whole scenario."

I sighed. "Look, if I can just stay out for a few minutes, I can—"

Spiderman shook his head. "At this hour? No, you need to get back to the house." He grabbed my arm, but I jerked it back.

"No, I can't leave. He only comes at night, so I need to find him, and take a picture of him." I again mentally slapped myself. Did I just say my plan out loud to a superhero?

"Who are you looking for?" He asked me.

I gulped. "Someone..."

"I don't really care who it is, it's not safe at night, and I know that, trust me, so I need to get you home." Spiderman says. He's so stubborn… like Peter.

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Blondie, pl—"

I sighed. "Spiderman, I am not leaving."

"Ams, you need to listen to me," Spiderman sighed. My head jerked up. Only Peter calls me Ams. "It's—"

"What did you just call me?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. I could tell Spiderman was doing the same.

"Um... uh... Peter told me your nickname." He stated. I didn't listen. I put my hands on his mask, as he put his on my wrist.

"Don't—" before he could say anything else, I tried to pull up his mask, But he stopped me.

"I said don't do that." He said to me.

"Can we… just talk about this at Peter's house?" I asked. He nodded, and held me close, swinging to the house.

* * *

We finally arrived to Peter's house, and went through the window. I looked to see Peter wasn't here. Must be in the bathroom, or something. Spiderman turned on the light, and sat on the bed beside me. I stare at him, and wait to tell the explanation.

"I know who the guy is, the one with the star tattoo on his left wrist."

Spiderman literally choked. "You what?!"

"I know who he is."

"How?"

I sighed. "Okay, ill tell you my story, if you want to hear it."

"Please tell me everything."

I took a deep breath, and began. "When I was 9, I did something terrible, and my parents were so mad at me, so my mom tied me to a chair, and went to the bathroom. I saw the ropes weren't even that tight, so I undid them carefully, and hid behind the couch. Obviously she saw I was gone, and was furious. My dad came and was mad too. So he went searching for me, and I was going to escape, but they found me. And then the thug with the star tattoo took me, and I… I lost my…"

Spiderman's eyes widened. "You lost your... uh...?" I nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

"Im going to find him, and I'm going to kill him," Spiderman growled. "I don't care about nothing. For what he did to me, and to you, I'm going to kill him."

"And I'll help you find him." I said. Spiderman turned to me, and shook his head.

"No way. It's too dangerous for you, and I don't want you getting hurt." He explained, as I slowly nodded.

"Is it just because you lost the girl you loved, Gwen Stacy?" I asked. I could see Spiderman frozen in place. Maybe I shouldn't have said that?

"... Don't bring her into this." Spiderman whispered.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I said that, but you just don't want me to help, because you don't want to lose me, right?"

Spiderman sighed. "I don't want you to help, because I'm just trying to protect you. Your my... friend, and I don't want to lose you." I nodded, looking down.

"I know you are, and I appreciate that you care about me, I really do, but please Spidey. Let me help you find him. I need to know where this guy is, and I need to make sure he's not planning to do this again. I need to make sure he goes to where he deserves." I stated, looking at him with my blue eyes. Spiderman didn't say anything.

"I… I have to think about this Ams," He decides. "but for now, you just get some sleep." I sighed deeply, before hopping into the bed, and getting comfortable. Spiderman looked at me for a second, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll let you help me. But don't get upset if I want to keep you safe too much." He then jumped out the window, as I smiled.

You won't annoy me Spidey.

* * *

It was the next day, and Spiderman and I were on Peter's bed, figuring out stuff. I can tell we're getting close to finding out where he was. I'm also glad school was cancelled because _someone_, and I mean Spiderman cause an incident, making the students having to evacuate the school. School is cancelled for 2 days! And Peter left a note saying he was going out for a while, so I didn't have to worry about him.

"So, you were on this street, when you saw him, right?" I asked, pointing to the street on his computer map.

Spiderman nodded. "Yes."

I nodded back. "And he ran off north from when he shot the uncle. So I have 3 theories. One, he could be found in an alley near these 4 areas, 2, an abandoned place, or 3… actually, I only have 2 theories." I told him. Spiderman nodded, and got up, towards the closet.

"What are you… doing?" I asked. Spiderman chuckled.

"I don't want to be called a pervert when you change clothes." He answered, quickly closing the door. I made sure he was gone, before looking again. Once he was fully in, I changed into black skinny jeans, my turquoise converse, and my button up flowy turquoise tank top.

"Alright, let's go." Spiderman barge out the closet, and picked me up. How did he know I was done? PERVERT. Suddenly, he once again, threw me out the window. I knew I was going to be okay. I almost touched the ground, but Spiderman caught me in time, and we were off to the city.

But seriously, what's with him throwing me out the window?

* * *

We were swinging building from building, until we found the perfect building to land. Spiderman landed us gently on the roof of the building, as I sat down, and pulled out his camera from last night. Luckily it took the picture. I zoomed in on his wrist, to see no star. DANG IT.

"Where do you think we should look?" Spiderman asked me.

"I guess we can start searching over there." I pointed over to the two alleys below. "Those usually have a lot of thugs."

"You know, you seem to know a lot about this stuff." Spiderman stated, looking at me with his costumes gray eyes.

I shrugged. "Back when I was homeless, I got beat up over those two. One of them I got a horrible black…" I pause, and shut my mouth. Great, now Spiderman's gonna ask me questions.

"You got beat up? When was this? Where are they? Who beat you up?" He asked so many questions.

"It's nothing Spiderman," I quickly said. "I'm fine."

"Blondie, your not telling me something." Peter said, raising his voice.

"Spiderman, I'm alright. I'm not getting beaten up right now, aren't i?"

"Still, it's—"

_"Attention, we have a 10:2, I repeat, we have a 10:2."_ I heard Spiderman's police radio say. Spiderman sighed deeply, before turning.

"We'll talk about this later, just stay here."

I stare at him. "But Spi—"

"Stay. Here." He repeated. Spiderman then swung down, as I stare at where he was in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." I say out loud. Rolling my eyes, I sit down, and wait patiently for him to come back.

* * *

Okay, so it's been 20 minutes, and he hasn't come back yet. What on earth is a 10:2? Is that like, a robbery? A mugger? A kidnapper?

_"We need to get the people out of the building, AA16. Their is a bomb, I repeat, there is a bomb!" _

I feel really bad for the people who are in AA16. Maybe that's why Spiderman… I turn my head, and I froze in place. I scaredly looked at what I was staring at.

I was sitting on the roof of AA16.

Crap! What do I do? I would get off, but Peter told me to stay here. And where is Peter? Will he rescue me? Will he not? What if I die? What if I end up in the hospital? Would if I lose a leg? Snap out of it Amanda! All of a sudden, I heard beeping noises. Turning my head again, I saw the bomb was a few feet away from me.

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

Im going to die.

_7.._

_6.._

_5.._

This is the end.

_4.._

I suddenly look to see a web hit a building in front of me.

_3.._

_2.._

_1._.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me, right when it went off. I looked to see Spiderman holding me. Everything was in slow motion to me. I saw the building explode, as pieces flew everywhere. One piece of brick flew over to me, and hit my leg pretty hard. I silently screamed in pain, as I saw Spiderman's web not making the other building. He and I drop to the ground pretty hard too, as we landed right next to the building.

"Quick! Another bombs gonna blow!" A citizen screamed. I was too weak to get up, and run to safety.

"Sp.. Spiderman.." I whispered, as I laid on the ground. Only 5 seconds left. I saw Spiderman quickly, yet weakly run over to me, and tried helping me up.

_5.._

_4.. _

_3.._

Having no time, Spiderman pulled me underneath him.

"I got you, don't worry…" He whispered. I look at him for a second, before removing his mask up to his forehead. I widened my eyes weakly.

_2.._

"… Peter?" I weakly said his name.

_1.._

Thats when I blacked out.

* * *

**sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, I just like y'all to get angry… :D I'm kidding. I just don't know what to put after that, so I'm finished with this chapter. I'll UPDATE SOON! So y'all can see what happens next ;)**

**— katyperrylover3**

**Question of the day : What's your favorite food?**


	7. You Are Spiderman

**hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. School's been kicking my ass a lot :/ (I feel like I should write that word okay? The heat is putting frustration on me). And sorry if this is short.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Darkness. All… I could see… was darkness. Whys that? Oh yeah, maybe it's because I GOT HIT BY A BOMB! Wait. Peter is Spiderman, or Spiderman is Peter. This is so confusing! I try to open my eyes, but I couldn't. As I kept trying, I… heard something…

_a…_

What was that sound?

_anda…_

It sounds like someone's trying to yell something to me.

_manda…_

Someones calling my name.

_Amanda!_

I finally acclompished opening my eyes, to see myself in Peter's room, and Peter in his Spiderman suit, only without the mask. Wasn't I outside? With the bomb exploding?

"P… Peter?" I weakly whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry, your safe," Peter repeated, looking at me worriedly. I could tell he was hoping that I forgot his secret. HA! Fat chance! That secret is stuck in my head.

I nodded. "I know… Spiderman."

Peter made a deep sigh. "I was hoping you would've forgot that." Does he not know what he's wearing?

"You know your wearing your costume, right?" I pointed out. Peter looked to see he was, and was clearly embarrassed. I'm actually not that mad at him. I mean, some people would, but I wouldn't. Peter Parker is special, and my crush. Wait… didn't I admit that I liked Peter to Spiderman? And since Spiderman is Peter…

I HAVE ADMITTED MY CRUSH TO THE BOY I LIKE!

Holy cheese, holy cheese. Peter knows I have a crush on him! What do I do? Do I say anything to him? CRAP. I…

Peter made another sigh, making me come back go realization. "Look, I can explain everything."

"You… don't need to," I stuttered. "I–I know it's… h… hard, and stuff…" I still can't get over the fact that he knows I like him.

"Ams? Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I shake my head. Maybe he forgot? "I'm… I'm alright. Don't worry."

"I understand if your mad." Peter said, looking at me with his _cute_ brown eyes. Man, why do I think this stuff?

I made a tiny smile. "I'm not mad, just a little surprised, that's all." I stated. Peter made a small smirk, and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And why would you be surprised that _I'm_ Spiderman?"

"Because your too nerdy," I teased. "And too nice to be Spiderman." I answer, as he made his famous smile. That, _never_ gets old, and _never_ will.

"Amanda Kingston, I'm shocked," He chuckles. "now wipe that cute smile off your face." I stopped rubbing my leg, and froze. Did _he_ just call _my_ smile cute? Oh gosh, what do I say? _'Aw thanks, your hot, let's kiss?' _Man, I never knew boys could be so complicated. I have to say something, or I won't have my chance with him.

"Did you just call my smile cute?" I asked him, as I saw him fluster. I have brought him into my trap.

"Well, i–it is. Unless you don't want it to be cute. If so, forget what I said. But I doubt you could, because…"

I made a giggle. "You talk to much Peter." I interrupted. Peter made a nervous chuckle, as an awkward silence came into the air. After maybe 2 or 3 minutes, Peter started to lean in. Is he? Oh. My. Gosh. He is! Well don't just sit there Amanda, lean in! I close my eyes, and lean in too. We were getting so close. I could smell his minty breath, because we're getting _that_ close. Just as our lips were about to touch, I heard Aunt May's voice.

"Peter, Amanda! I need you two to come down here real quick!" Thank you Aunt May. Thank you for ruining the moment, though I'm not trying to be rude or anything.

"We should… probably go down, and see what she wants." I quietly say, clearing my throat. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I should change first." Peter said, running into his closet. I silently waited for him, when I looked over to see a picture. It was Peter happily kissing a blonde haired girl. Maybe that's Gwen. He sure looked happy in that picture, as well as Gwen. I don't think I can make him that happy...

"Lets head downstairs." Peter said, making me jump. I nodded, as Peter and I left his room, though I had to slowly because my leg was throbbing from the brick, when it exploded. When we reached downstairs, I saw Aunt May standing in place, waiting for us.

"What is it Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"I was just wondering if one of you two could go and get me some eggs at the store. I would myself, but I need to go next door, and talk to the neighbors." Aunt May stated, looking at Peter.

I smiled. "Alright, I can go get the eggs."

"Me too, I'll go with her." Peter announced.

Aunt May nodded, but her eyes went onto my leg and face. "What happened to you?" She asked me. My heart shattered at her shocked, sad face. And what am I suppose to say? I can't say,_ 'Oh you know, got hit by a bomb, almost died!'_

"Oh, I uh… I, fell out of a tree?" I wanna slap myself. "I saw something, and climbed it, but fell. Don't worry about it though, I'm fine." I saw Aunt May hesitate, but got over it.

"Alright, Peter, make sure she's okay though, just to be sure." She instructed him.

"I will," I could've sworn I saw Peter smirk. When Aunt May left, I turned back to where I was.

"Okay, ready to—" I pause, to see Peter wasn't here anymore. "… peter? wh—" before I could say anything else, I was picked up bridal style.

I stare at Peter. "What are you doing?"

Peter smiled. "You can't walk with an injured leg." I rolled my eyes, as we both left the house, and towards the city, where the store was.

* * *

We were in the store, going to the eggs. Though I think he can put me down now, I mean, he's getting on my nerves.

"Peter, you can put me down now," I tell him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because your le—"

"If you want, just set me down on the chair over there." I pointed. He nodded, and walked over to the chair, gently putting me down.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, then walking off. I sighed, and put my foot out, as it throbs in pain. I never knew bricks could be so feisty. I looked around, to see people doing late night shopping, and some couple were hanging out in the supply closet, if you know what I mean. As I looked around, I couldn't help but look at this person. He had brown hair, and _creepy_ green eyes. Is that… Harry? Yep, no one looks _that_ creepy. He was looking around, as if looking for someone, when getting out his phone as it rang. I decided to listen to the conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Kingston, how are you?" My head jerked up. Kingston? As in… my mom? I quickly shake my head. Maybe it was a different person.

"No, I haven't found Amanda yet, but I saw her a few days ago, but then she ran off." My face turned to pale, as I watched him look around. He _was_ talking to my mom, and she was looking for _me_.

I saw Harry look down at a device he had in his hands. "Though, the _GPS_ says that Amanda is in this store, so I'll be able to find her, and when I do," Harry chuckled a bit evilly. "you can do whatever you want with her. Just as long as Peter is there, to watch her suffer." My eyes widened, as I stared at Harry horrified. He was going to let me and Peter _suffer_? And he has a gps, so I am gonna get caught.

"I need to get out of here." I whispered. I painfully got up, and quickly limped away, only to trip, and fall on my butt, while it making a loud sound. Harry looked over to my direction, and stared at me curious.

"I'll call you back Mrs. Kingston, I think I see Amanda." I quickly put on some shades that was on the shelf, and made a plan in my head. My name is Taryn, and I have a walking disorder.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask in a higher pitched voice.

Harry looked at me curiously. "Um yes, I saw you fall and… wanted to see if you were alright." I could tell he was lying, and wanted to see who I was.

"Oh I'm alright, no need to ask," I tell him, clearing my throat.

"What's your name?"

I made a nervous smile. "Oh, it's um, Taryn." Harry looked down at his GPS. Oh no, no, no! If he looks at it, he'll see that I'm _right_ here! I close my eyes, and wait for him to realize who I am, but nothing happens.

"I could've sworn…" Harry mumbled under his breath, when looking back at me. "Nice name. Well, I have to go, like right now." He quickly said. I peeked at the GPS to see a red dot moving very fast. That must be "Me".

"I need to go!" Harry then ran off, as I heard him say: "I got you now, Amanda!" Sighing in relief, I slowly limp back to where I was, only to see Peter standing there, crossing his arms.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I didn't leave the store."

"Well, you left this spot, so explain." Peter sternly said. Dang, he is _so_ protective. I mean, what if I went to the bathroom? He'll be like, _Where have you been?_ I mean come on! The bathroom isn't dangerous, or anything.

I rolled my eyes. "I went to the… restroom." I think it's best not to tell Peter about the Harry incident.

"Fine, I'll let it slide, but you need to rest that leg." I nodded, as Peter picked up once again bridal style, and left the store, only for the alarms to go off.

"Did you pay for the eggs?" I asked. Peter mentally slapped himself, and widened his eyes.

"Dang."

"hey! You gotta pay for that!" Peter quickly ran off, with me in his arms. What the heck! PAY FOR THE EGGS, YOUR A SUPERHERO. And a superhero is robbing. While he ran, I grabbed a 20 out of my pocket, and threw it to the fat man.

"Here! Sorry about him!" I yell to him. The fat man stopped, and was panting hard. I could tell he wasn't upset anymore, so he went back. When he was okay enough to walk, I slapped his shoulder hard.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

I glared at him. "You freaking shop lifted! and your suppose to be a good role model."

"Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about it, and I forgot." I rolled my eyes. I love Peter, but sometimes;

_He is an idiot_.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but now, I can because you want to know why? ITS FINALLY SUMMER! :D . I can _finally_ have time and not rush through these chapters I write. Well now, all I have to say is I'll update soon! ****_  
_**

**— katyperrylover36**

**QOTD : When do you think Peter and Amanda should kiss? ;)**


	8. The Past is in the Past

It's been a week, since the Harry incident, and I haven't seen him ever since. I was at my locker, grabbing my books, when I noticed something was odd. _No one_ was making fun of me today. Not even a comment on my outfit. I looked to the mean girls, to see they weren't gossiping about how ugly I am. This is really weird, and I intend to find out. I took a deep breath, before walking over to the 3 mean girls: Grace, Hallie, and their leader, Mackenzie.

"Hi guys, how—"

Mackenzie stopped me, and looked rudely at me. "Look, just because your friends Spiderman, and that's not cool or anything, doesn't mean you get to hang out with us." Wait what? They weren't making fun of me, _just_ because I'm friends with Spiderman?

"Actually Mackenzie, that is pretty cool." Grace stated, as Mackenzie glared at her, before slapping her shoulder. I sighed. There's _always_ a dumb one.

"Shut up," She whispered. "I don't want _her_ thinking that I think she's sorta cool." I was stunned. Mackenzie thought I was cool? That's sorta a compliment.

"Wait Macks, if Amanda hangs out with us, our popularity will grow." Hallie whispered. Do they know I can hear every word they say? I saw Mackenzie's face turn into a smile, before making a fake one at me.

"Do you want to hang out with us at lunch?" She asked me.

I made a fake smile. "Go find your own way to get popularity." I turned around, and headed towards my next class: science.

* * *

I entered the school science lab, and walked towards the seat next to Peter. I love how it's two chairs per table; I'm weird, okay? Once I sat down, Peter made a smile at me, as I did the same to him.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him. We stayed like that for a few moments, when Mr. Daze interrupted.

"Alright class, I want you to work on your science projects I'm assigning you." He stated. Everyone in the class started to groan, as I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Daze chuckled. "Now, I want you all to pick a partner, and I don't care what you research; as long as it's appropriate, and turned in within 2 weeks." I raised an eyebrow. _2_ weeks? Little short notice here; but as long as I'm with Peter, nothing bad will happen.

My head turns towards him, as I smile. "Wanna be my partner?" I asked him. Peter made a smile at me.

"No thanks, I'm working with someone named Amanda Kingston." I rolled my eyes, and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Your such a downer," I teased. I suddenly felt… weird, like I was being watched. I turned around, to see someone with a hoodie staring at me. I couldn't tell who it was, but something was going to happen later; I just _know_ it.

"You okay?" I heard Peter ask me. I look back to the person, only to see him gone. Okay, that was _definitely_ weird. I shake it off, and look back at Peter.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I tell him.

Peter nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I repeated, then smiling. "Now let's work on a project." We then start to work on it, as I barely payed attention.

* * *

It was _finally_ after school, and I was exhausted. Right when I get to Peter's, I'm gonna take a nap. I still can't believe that Aunt May and Peter were nice enough to let me stay at their place. Sometimes, I'm grateful, considering I was homeless, yet other times I just feel like I'm intruding them, and that I shouldn't be part of their lives. I have so much confusing feelings inside of me, that I've been concealing. It just feels like, I've been holding it in! I feel like Elsa in the movie frozen.

As I walked on the sidewalk, I couldn't help but notice the guy with the hoodie. He was walking towards the city very quickly, and uneasy. I noticed he was holding something, so I peeked to see what it was. It was the oscorp sign, with him holding files. I look at him suspiciously, before following him. After a second, he looked, to see I was following, and ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled to him, running after him. After a long run, I saw him run off, but dropping something. I guess he didn't notice, because he kept running. After he was not in sight, I ran to where he dropped the paper. I picked it up, and scanned over it, only to widen my eyes.

This was the paper that told information about my parents. I _knew_ there was something odd about them. Well, because they abused me, tortured me, and was always secretive. But; why did this guy have information about them? I looked on the bottom, to see it had an address, where they keep all information about them.

I _need_ to know about how they turned abusive, and why they treated me horribly. So I scanned it over, before sighing.

"Hey Ams, what's up?" I looked over my shoulder, to see Danielle catching up to where I was. Crap! What was I gonna say to her?

"Oh, um, nothing much." I quickly said, as she looked at me confused.

Danielle scoffed. "Your totally lying, I can tell." She said.

I gulped. "How can you tell?"

"Because you start talking a bit fast, and your eyes wander everywhere, it's _totally_ obvious," Danielle stated, then looking back at me. "So spill." Should I tell her about my parents? I mean, she's my best friend! I am totally sure she can handle this.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you; _but_," I sternly stare at her. "You have to promise me, you will not ever, not in your whole life tell anyone."

"I promise you can trust me." Danielle assured, smiling confidently. I giggled at her, then started to tell her everything. I told her about my parents, and this piece of paper, and _everything_.

Danielle widened her eyes. "Woah, so your going to go find out about your horrible parents?" I nodded at her question.

"Well, I'm coming with you." She said, stending tall, and proud. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"This is probably going to be dangerous." I quietly said.

Danielle smiled. "I like dangerous."

* * *

Danielle and I were down at worn out subway, where nobody was here. Probably the best to hide information.

"Alright, it says here we have to… take this subway down a tunnel, and then we should approach a door when we get off." Danielle said, looking down at the instruction sheet. I look to see no subway cart, and then I looked down, to see the tracks that lead into the tunnel.

"There's no Subway cart," I explain to her. "We're just gonna have to walk." Danielle nodded, as we both jumped down, on the track. We both looked at each other, before walking down the tunnel slowly.

"This is really creepy." Danielle whispered. Her voice echoed down the tunnel, which made it a little more creepy.

I nodded. "I know, but let's—" before I could finish, I felt a phone in my pocket ringing. I take it out, to see I had Peter's phone, and someone was calling. I sighed, before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?" _It was Peter, and he sounded mad. I look at Danielle, who just shrugged.

"Tell him your hanging out with me." She whispered. I made a nod.

"I'm hanging out with Danielle." I answer without hesitating. Danielle made a thumbs up, as I smiled.

_"You could've at least told me."_ Peter's voice angrily rang. Before I could respond, I heard a sound. Danielle stopped laughing, and froze too.

_"… Amanda? What—"_

"Peter, shut up." I quietly said.

_"What is going—"_

"Shut. Up." I repeated. Everything was silent. I listened closer, to hear a train sorta-like sound. Please don't tell me..

I looked at Danielle with horror. "I thought no subways were gonna be here!" I scaredly shouted.

"We need to run." Danielle whispered. The sound came louder, as we both started to run.

_"Amanda? What's going on? Are you okay?" _Peter's voice said through the phone. I could tell he was getting worried.

"Everything's al—" I was cut off by Danielle screaming, as the subway was coming closer.

_"AMANDA! Where—" _I hung up the phone, as Danielle and I ran with all our might. Come on Ams, think of a plan. I look to see that if your off on the side of the tracks, you'll barely get hit. That's when I thought of something.

"Danielle! I need you follow me, okay?" I shout, as the sound came closer.

"Where?" she shouts back, scared.

"We need to get to the side!" I scaredly yelled. "Like right now!" She nodded, as I got off the track, and onto the side. The subway was only a few feet away, and Danielle was frozen in place. WHY WAS SHE NOT MOVING?

"DANIELLE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the side, right on time. Right when I pulled her away, the subway went right past us. The air went all over us, as we held hands, and tried to stay in place. After what seemed like eternity, the subway cart moved right along, and went down the tunnel. The last bit of air, jerked me and Danielle into the air, and on the tracks. It threw us pretty hard.

Once I caught my breath, I looked at Danielle. "You… alright?" I asked, seeing her face had some bruises.

She nodded, but her eyes went to my arm. "I hope _you_ are alright." I looked to see the tracks scraped my arm.

"I'm alright, I've dealt with worst before." She nodded, and helped me up.

"So… other than getting killed by a train, let's go learn about your parents." Danielle said, as I slowly followed her down the tunnel. Heres something I don't get. How come everytime I get hurt, it _actually_ hurts, and when other people get hurt, they aren't _actually_ hurt? It's like their the scissors, and I'm the paper. It's totally strange, and I—

"Amanda, I think this is where we stop." Danielle whispered. I got back to reality, and nodded. Danielle climbed out of the tunnel/tracks, and helped me up. Once I was on my feet, I looked to see a door next to the subway bench. Geez, these places are always creepy looking. I take a glance at Danielle, before walking towards the door. On the side, their was a pass-word entry for you to enter.

"Wow; whatever your parents did must of been _really_ bad." Danielle stated, considering how the information was locked up. I nodded in agreement, before entering the passcode.

_3819. _

I clicked enter, and the door went wide open. I made a gulp, before walking in, to see a lab _full_ of stuff.

"Wow, your parents must of been scientist or something, considering the fact that they have the chemical equation of the maximum chloride." Danielle said. How did she know that? I made a shrug, before looking at some files, when something caught my eye: _The property of Richard Parker, David Kingston, and Madeline Kingston_. I opened the file, to see it was talking about the radioactive spider, and there was a picture of the three. Wait, those two don't look like my parents. They look _nothing_ like my abusive parents. What was going on?

"Oh. My. God." Danielle gasped, as I saw her eyes widen. I quickly close the file, and run to her side.

"What? What is it?" I frantically asked. "What's the matter?"

"Amanda, you might want to look at this." I looked at the file, only to stare at horror. This. Is. Horrible. Please, this _has_ to be a joke.

Danielle widened her eyes once more. "I am so sorry Amanda." I gulped, this is extreme to me:

_David Kingston and Madeline Kingston's daughter Amanda; was taken at the age of a baby, by William Baker and Gracelyn Lancaster._

I was kidnapped; and my abusive parents aren't even my parents.

* * *

**Holy cow, so Amanda was kidnapped :O ! Find out what happens next ;) I promise to update, and I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't hate me for that :P**

**ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**— katyperrylover36**


	9. People Are Evil

**thank you guys so much for all your reviews! And I am so shocked I have ****_so_**** many favorites and followers! I kinda thought my story would be a downer, but it's not! Again, thank you! So here's another chapter.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. So, this whole time; I've been abused, tortured, and many other things by kidnappers? I know that doesn't sound bad, but to me, it _is_ pretty bad. Where were my real parents? And why did Harry call them Kingston?

I made a gulp. "Danielle, does it say where my real parents are?" I asked her. Danielle shrugged, and looked through some more files. After maybe 4-5 minutes, I saw Danielle's face turn into sadness.

"Oh Amanda…" she said, looked at me with worry. I am _so_ confused. What was going on?

"Wh–What is it?" I was so afraid to ask.

Danielle sighed. "Here. I think you might want to read it yourself." I looked at her, before grabbing the paper out of her hands, and began to read. It said:

_6 years after Amanda was kidnapped, Richard Parker left his fellow workers, and was in a plane crash with his wife. Madeline Kingston and Richard Parker began doing the research without him, but was shot by: The man with the star tattoo on his left wrist, and with the help of 7 Year old Harry Osborne._

I froze in place, and dropped the paper. So let me get this straight: My parents are dead, because of… the man with a star tattoo, and Harry? I started to form tears in my eyes, as Danielle pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry Ams," Danielle said. "I'll go throw these awa—"

"No," I whispered. "I–I'll take them." Danielle nodded, and handed me the file with the papers. I scaredly stared at it for a while, before telling her I want to go home.

"Alright, I understand." Danielle stated. We both then left the lab, and headed home.

* * *

I slowly entered Peter's house, still having tears come out of my eyes. I looked, to see Peter watching TV, while Aunt May cooking dinner.

"Oh Amanda, here you are! Dinners already re…" Aunt May looked at my crying face, and my bloody arm, before quickly running to me. "Goodness gracious what happened?" Peter immediately looked over at me, before running to me as well.

"I–I'm fine," I quietly whispered, hiding the file behind my back. "I just… I need to be alone for a while. And I won't be eating tonight." I asked, wiping my tears.

Aunt May nodded. "Alright. Whatever happened, I'm sure you need some alone time; but wash that arm before it dries up. And if you need anything, get Peter; I'm going on my shift." I nodded, as Aunt May have me a hug, and leaving the house. I quickly ran upstairs to Peter's room. When I closed the door, I crashed on the floor, and started to cry. How did _all_ of this happen to me? Why _me_? What did I ever do to them that they want to kill me _so_ bad?

"Amanda?" I shakily look up to see Peter coming in, before shutting it again. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I made a weak smile. He's so protective.

"I… well… j–just look at this." I hand him the file, as he quickly opened it, and began scanning it through. I could see his face was turning into shock, then horrified. Once he was done, he looked at me, then gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear. I cried on his shoulder, returning the hug.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this," I sobbed, looking at Peter. "I wish this never happened." I whispered. Peter rubbed my shoulder.

"I wish too, but I'm also glad it happened." I made a look at him. He's _glad_ that this happened?

"Why?" I choked out, as I put my head down.

Peter made a weak smile, as he pulled my head up, and put his hand on my chin. "Because I met you."

I made a weak smile back, as we stared at each other. I toughened up, wiped my tears, and started to lean in. Peter froze for a moment, before leaning in. I closed my eyes, waiting for the magical moment, when Peter didn't lean anymore. Confused, I opened my eyes, and turn my head, to see what he was staring at.

"Is everything… okay?" I ask, looking confused as ever.

"Y–Yeah, it's just…"

I smirked. "Let me guess, Spiderman needs to help the city?" Peter made a smirk back, and nodded.

"Alright, be safe." I tell him, making him smile.

"I will, and will you be okay?" He asks me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." Peter nodded, before putting on his mask, and spandex, before jumping out the window. I sighed, and laid down on his bed, only to feel pain. Pain in my heart. You wanna know why? Because I've been kidnapped for such a long age, and my parents were dead. Then _Harry_. I want to find him, and make sure he goes to jail. _He's_ the green goblin, and ruined my life. _He_ is the reason. I sat up, and stared at the window. Should I go look for him and the man? Should I continue my search? After a few minutes debating, I open the window, grab the file, and slowly jump down, and landing on my feet, with the file still in my hands.

I know I get in danger all the time, but this is important. I have Peter's camera by my side, before heading to the one building I know I'll get answers from.

The city.

* * *

I was in the city, looking for some thugs that seem familiar to me. I know Peter will be upset that I'm out here at night, but I need to find Harry, and make sure William and Gracelyn, and all of them get to jail.

I was on the sidewalk, and saw I was basically the only one out here at night. There were a few people out, but I was still alone on the sidewalk.

"You think anyone found out?" I heard a male voice ask.

"I don't know, but someone broke into the lab, and stole our documents about us!" a female voice yelled. I quickly hid in an alley, behind the dumpster, and looked at the two. It's _William_ and _Gracelyn_. Wait; why are they in New York? how did they find where I was. My heart was pounding as I looked at them, to see Gracelyn's greasy brown hair, and William's ugly face.

"If those papers get to the police, we'll be all over the news!" William barked at his girlfriend. Gracelyn nodded, while smoking her cigarette.

"When Harry finds Amanda, he can do whatever he wants to with her. I heard she has a little friend named Peter Parker," She laughed. "that kid never leaves her side. Maybe when Harry turns into the _Green Goblin _in a few days, he could kill both." I saw them both laughing, before popping another cigarette in their mouths. I've heard enough. I slowly left the dumpster, but my foot kicked a garbage can, making a loud noise. Uh-oh...

"So, when do you—"

Gracelyn shushed him. "Shut up! I heard something!" I widened my eyes, and quietly made my way towards the ladder. After about a second, Gracelyn spoke.

"Someone's here." Wait, I need to take a picture to show Peter! I grabbed the camera, and snapped a photo, but I had it on flash, so it made a flash. Usually I never cuss, but Sh*t. The two adults looked right at me, before chuckling.

"Amanda! What a surprise to see you here." William said, smirking.

"St–Stay back." I whimpered.!

"Why would we do that? Considering your our daughter." Gracelyn stated, smiling at me.

I shake my head. "I know about you kidnapping me, I know all about you." I said, pointing my finger at the two.

"So it was _you_ who went into the lab," Gracelyn chuckled. "I never knew you were _that_ smart." She snarled, walking a little closer to me. I kept walking back, getting a good distance away from them.

"I'm _not_ afraid you, a–and I'm _not_ afraid of turning in this file to the police." I threatened, holding out the file. William and Gracelyn both widened their eyes, as William glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare," William growled.

I smirked. "Try me; I even have a photo." I held out the camera, and the file. They both glared at me evilly.

"Come here you little brat." They tried to lung at me, but I kicked William where the sun don't shine, then punched Gracelyn in the face, and I ran off. The two got back to their feet painfully and ran after me. I ran out the alley, across the street, and started to climb a fire escape, that leads up to a tall building. Gracelyn couldn't catch up, but William was right behind me. He grabbed my foot, and I kicked him in the face with my other.

"Your gonna regret that sweetheart!" He evilly said, climbing the ladder after me. I climbed the other set of ladders, and was now on the roof. Before I could run, he grabbed me by the shirt, punched me in the face, and threw me, making me land on my side, and my arm bleeding _again._

"You better give me those files Amanda," He chuckled, grabbing a knife. "Or it's back to those bruises and scars again." I quickly got up, and had no other choice but to walk backwards. I slowly began to back-walk, but William picked me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down William!" I screamed, punching his back. What he didn't know is that the file was in my pants. Yes, in my pants.

"If your not gonna give me the files or come with me," He was getting in a throwing position. "then you might as well not live." He then threw me, as I was falling to my doom. That was a tall building, so I could be dead if I hit the concrete. I screamed, closing my eyes tight, as I was getting near the ground. I waited to hit the concrete, but instead, I landed in someone's arms. Oh crap, if it's Peter… I opened my eyes, to see… Aunt May? I didn't know she had enough strength to hold me!

"Oh my gosh! Dear, what on earth happened?" Aunt May asked, as I got off her, now fully standing.

"I…"

"Never mind that, let's get you to the hospital; you look terrible!" She told me, helping me to the building. I realized my arm was cut, and I had a black eye.

"Aunt May, I–I am so sorry I left the house. I just had to do something important, but I ran into someone horrible, and they threw me off the roof!" I rambled, letting the tears come out my eyes.

"It's not your fault," She assured me. "As long as your safe." I nodded, as we went in the hospital.

Again, who knew Aunt May could catch me?

* * *

**sorry if this is short; I have to go to my boyfriends football game. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Who knew Aunt May could do that :P LOL**

**ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**— katyperrylover36**

**QOTD : Do you even _want_ Peter and Amanda to kiss? Yes, or no? (if it's yes, your gonna have to wait a while XD)**


	10. The Perfect Night

I was put in a hospital room, and nurses fixed my arm, so I was feeling much better. They couldn't do much to my face, so all they did was put an ice pack on It. I could be released from the hospital in a few hours, since nothing was severe.

"If there's anything you need, just give me a call, alright?" Aunt May said. I nodded, as she left the room. I made a sigh, before looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you; for everything." I whisper. I know I wasn't talking to anyone, but I had to get that out of my chest. So back to the _kidnappers_, what did they mean, when Harry was going to turn into the Green Goblin? He was going to make Peter and I suffer? Everything is so confusing! I run my fingers in my hair, when I saw the door burst open. Can you guess who it was?

I made a weak smile. "Hey Peter."

"Are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" Peter frantically asked, rushing to my side.

I giggled. "I'm alright Peter; everything's okay." I saw him bend down to my level, and him shaking his head.

"No; I let you get hurt."

"Peter, it's not your fault, it's theirs." I tell him. "Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine," He whispered. "You got hurt, and I wasn't there for you."

"Your always there for me Peter, don't ever think that," I explain to him.

"I still think it's my fault."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "Anyways, I need to tell you something." Peter nodded, with his head down.

"I know Harry's plan." Peter's head jerked up, as he looked at me. Wow, eager much? Now, if I can easily tell him about the kipnappers.

"You do? What is it?"

I sighed. "Harry plans to turn into the green goblin in a few days; and he plans to use me to make you suffer."

"That jerk," Peter muttered. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't make promises you can't keep Peter. Something _can_ happen to me." I explain to him.

Peter shakes his head. "This promise I _can_ keep Amanda. I already lost someone I cared about because of him, and I plan to _not_ let that ever happen again." He says, looking directly in my eyes.

"I know, but what if you can't keep that promise Peter? Would if I… die?"

"That won't happen Ams, I am going to make sure that never happens," He sighs. "Besides, I kept a promise to you, that I haven't broken."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Peter smiled, and grabbed my hand. This just got weird to me.

"I haven't let go." I smiled at him, and made a blush. He really _does_ care about me. I've never had this feeling before, and I am _loving_ it. After a few moments, he made some sorta smile.

"I don't think I ever took you for some ice cream." Oh yeah! I remember that. "Spiderman" asked me about a date days ago, and I never got it.

I smiled big. "How about tomorrow at 6, we hang out. No crime, no getting hurt, none of that horrible stuff. Just two friends hanging out."

Peter nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Yeah I'd like that." I nodded as well, and started to giggle.

"Alright, bye Peter." I said, waving goodbye. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving."

I look at him confusingly. "Why?"

"Because your getting out in a couple of hours, and I want to make sure your home safe." He answered, making me smile heart-warmingly at him. Gosh, I just want to kiss him _so_ bad. Wait; since we're going out tomorrow, I'll get rid of my fears, and make a move on him.

I made a smirk. Yep; Bring it on.

* * *

It was the next day, and I was heading outside the school, to eat my lunch. I always _hate_ eating inside the school, because it's always crowded, and you can never find an empty table. I had an apple and a bottled water for my lunch. Living the dream?

When I got outside, I saw Peter eating by himself on the ground, with his back on a tree. I made a smile, before walking over to him, and sitting down.

"Hey there Petey." I greet, waving at him. Peter looked up from the ground, and smiled at me.

"So I have a nickname now?" He smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Well you call me Ams, so I'll call you Petey." I stated, giggling at him. Peter chuckled as well, before going back to eating. I took a bite out of my apple, before grabbing the file that _they_ want. I wouldn't want to give this to the police, because that would mean I would be on the lookout from Harry and them. As I was reading each paper, something _really_ caught my eye. A DVD player. This got my suspicions kicking in.

"You okay?" Peter asked. I quickly nod. Today is the day where we both deal with none of this stuff. I'll find out about the DVD tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I looked down at the file. "okay." I sighed, as I took a sip from my water. Things are getting really spicy in my life.

* * *

Tonight is the night! The night I actually am going on a date with Peter. At least I think it's a date. Whatever, as long as I am with him, I consider it anything. I took a deep breath, before looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing some black skinny jeans, some galaxy converse, and a nice long-sleeved galaxy shirt, with a few sparkes on it. Danielle helped me, in case you didn't know. My hair was straight, and I learned how to put on makeup.

"Ams? You ready?" I heard Peter asked.

"Yeah, you can open it." I called out, breathing in and out. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Peter opened the door, before smiling at me.

"You look… a–amazing." He stuttered. I smiled, before giving him a thank you. He walked over to the window, and opened it, making me look at him confusingly.

"Why are you…" before I could say anything else, he threw a web at my stomach, and pulling me, making me spin into his arms. I look at him for a second, before taking it off, and realizing what he was gonna do.

"Peter, I really hate when you throw—" And of course, Peter threw me out the window, as I was going down to the ground. I'm actually not that scared anymore, because I was gonna get catched. Peter caught me just in time, as we headed toward the city. I realize he wasn't wearing his costume, and swinging acrosa the city.

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught swinging around the city?" I shout over the wind. It seems Peter has made a laugh.

"I've done this a million times without my mask," He held me tighter. "Chill Ams." I nodded, holding him tight, afraid to fall. I learned to control my throwing up, so I can do this as long as I want to. Peter seemed to notice me holding him tight, so he whispered in my ear.

"Hey hey, don't worry, I got you." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. That could be his catch phrase. We were swinging, and swinging, until we finally landed in an alley, where no one could see us. When we left, we headed to the ice cream Stand near the park. Once we got there, Peter ordered 2 scoops of a vanilla cone, while I ordered one scoop of a strawberry cone. This is my first time eating this, and I haven't tasted it yet. When we sat down on a bench, Peter kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with a smile.

"I want to see your reaction when you first eat ice cream." He stated, making me giggle. I licked my ice cream, and widened my eyes. This stuff is _really_ good. I took a few more licks, as Peter made a laugh.

"This is really good," I said, as I licked more of it. Peter nodded, as we both ate our ice cream. I got a little carried away, and I somehow got ice cream on my nose. Peter kept staring at me, as I wiped it off my nose. That's kinda creeping me out, yet making butterflies come in my stomach.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, smiling at Peter. He made a smile back, as he kept looking at me.

"Because your beautiful." He answered. I felt my heart beating faster, as I let a giggle escape my lips. So far, I am having the best night in my entire life. Nothing's gonna ruin it. If anyone does, I have Peter right by my side.

* * *

It's been an hour, and Peter and I were walking around the park, having a good time. We've been talking, laughing, and had some _almost_ kiss on the lips. As we were walking, I heard Peter's voice.

"Okay, if we are going to be the bestest friends, there's gotta be some rules." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Rules?

"Oh? And what kind of rules?" I asked, crossing my arms. This outta be good; At least I think so. And aren't we already best friends?

Peter smiled. "just rules. Okay, if your gonna be my best friend, you can't make your cute laugh." I made a laugh out loud, right after he said that. It's hard to follow rules for me. Peter made his famous smile, as I looked back at him.

"If your going to be _my_ friend, you can't make that adorable smile." I explained, as he broke my rule, and smiled.

"I guess we both broke each other's rule," He said, as I nodded. After a few seconds, Peter and I bursted out laughing. People were staring at us, but we didn't care. I kept laughing, when I tripped over a rock, and spinned around, and began to fall backwards. Peter quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, making me inches close to his lips. I looked into eyes, as he did the same. Just as we were gonna lean in, I began to panic. I know I was planning to kiss him, _but_ I am sorta afraid. I then grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, got a distance away from him and smiled.

"Got your wallet." I teased waving it around. Peter smirked, before getting closer.

"You shouldn't be stealing from someone who is Spiderman." He states. "So you might want to give that back." I rolled my eyes, before sticking out my tongue.

"Come and get it Spider-boy." I smirked, before running. Peter laughed, before chasing after me. What wasn't fair was that he had speed from being spiderman. Since I was little, I always tried to run away, and I succeeded a few times, before being found, so I have some speed for me. I ran past a few trees, before hiding behind an oak tree, by the lake. I took a deep breath, and peeked around to see Peter no where in sight. Scaredy cat! Just as I was gonna win victory, Peter came from behind me, and picked me up.

"Peter! Put me down!" I giggle, as Peter shook his head. I hit his back, as he twirled me around.

"You better give me my wallet Ams." He shouted, still having me in his arms. He is so cute.

I shake my head. "No." I saw Peter smirk. Uh-oh; what did he have in mind for revenge? Peter quickly set me down in the grass, before tickling me. I kept giggling, and trying to pull him off.

"Peter! St–Stop!" I exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"Not until you give me my wallet." He said. After a few minutes, he's still tickling me, making me surrender. I hand him back his wallet, as I got up, and looked at the lake. I saw their was a long rope attached to a branch, when I thought I could do some swimming. I walk over to the tree, and climb it, as Peter stared at me confusingly.

"What are you do—"

"CANNONBALL!" I scream, swinging on the rope, and landing into the lake. I was underwater for a few seconds, before coming back up to the surface, and laughing my butt off. I saw Peter climbing the tree as well, before doing the same thing.

"WOOHOO!" He screamed, landing into the cold lake water. I giggled at him, as I saw him reach the surface, and looking at me. He went underwater, as I looked around. Before you know it, I was picked up, and on his shoulders.

"Peter, what are you doing?" I asked smiling at him.

Peter smiled. "Dunking you in water." Wait what? Peter used all his strength, and threw me off a good distance. I hit the water hard, and went under. That sneak! I quickly swam to where he was, and went for a breath. When I finally was in front of him, he held my waist, as I held his shoulders.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" He said, looking at me. I made a smile appear my lips.

"I'm having the best night of my life."

* * *

**total romance in this chapter :) sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a great summer so far, and I am enjoying my days of having no homework. The life of a teenager. Lol. I promise I'll update soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**— katyperrylover36**

**QOTD : Where do you think Peter and Amanda should kiss? (Just so I can have an idea of what you all suggest).**

**(If you want, comment a quote from the amazing Spiderman, and add "You Idiot" :P)**


	11. The Fight

**hey guys! So I got this review with a great idea! Issac (guest) said that I should let Peter tell her about his past. I actually think that's a great idea, and I'm putting it in the next chapter. Shoutout to Issac! Thank you so much!**

* * *

It was the next day, and I woke up, to see myself in Peter's bed. I made a yawn, before remembering last night. Yes, that was the most happiest moments of my life; other than meeting Peter. Though what's making me upset is that I didn't kiss Peter. I was too _afraid_ to kiss him. What if he didn't like me? What if he thought of me _differently_. Those are the questions I ask myself, every time we are so close to kissing each other. I look to see Peter asleep beside me. Rolling my eyes, I got up, and looked around his room, when something caught my eye.

I walk to his computer desk, to see a DVD labeled: _Gwen's speech_. This got me very interested. Seeing that Peter was asleep, I grabbed his earphones, put the disc in his computer, and clicked play. I saw a beautiful blonde-haired girl at the microphone, smiling at everyone. This must be Gwen.

"_It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and they'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most, no matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive, we have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope, people need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live. As we look around here today, and all the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other, into everything we do next, to remind us of who we are, and if we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, I'll miss you very much._"

Those words touched my heart. Gwen sounded like a nice young lady, just by saying those words. I made a smile, and looked at the picture of Peter and Gwen. What exactly did happen to them? I know she died, but what happened to the two?

"Ams?" I quickly shut off his computer, and turn the chair to see Peter yawning, and looking at me.

I smiled. "G–Good morning Peter." He mumbled a good morning back, before looking at me, which I was sitting at the computer chair.

"What are you doing over there?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes. Should I ask about the past? I quickly shake my head. I will just ask later when he's up, and has energy in him.

"Oh just looking… at your… socks…" I mentally cursed to myself. Was that the _best_ that I could come up with? And why are all my excuses about socks?

"Okay? Well I'm gonna go downstairs," He got up, and walked towards the door. "You wanna come down with me?"

I shake my head. "No, not right now. But I will in a minute." Peter nodded, before closing it behind him, leaving. I grab the picture of Gwen, and stare at it. She really _is_ beautiful. I had so many things I want to ask Peter, but I bet it's painful for him to talk about it. Suddenly, my mind wasn't on Gwen anymore. It was of Harry.

"Wait a second, the video!" I quickly walk over to the file, and open it. Should I wait, or should I watch it now? Peter's waiting for me, and I got to watch this soon. Maybe I should watch this later. I slowly close it, and looked out the window, only to widen my eyes.

Gwen?

I quickly rub my eyes, and look again, to see she wasn't there anymore. Okay, that was really weird. Shrugging it off, I left the room.

I hope that doesn't happen again.

* * *

My mind was _completely_ wrong. All morning, I have been seeing Gwen _everywhere_. The cereal, the TV, pictures, and even Peter's face! Why on earth did I keep seeing Gwen? Was she stuck in my head or something?

"Amanda? Are you alright? You seemed to dozen off." Aunt May said, drinking her coffee. I quickly nodded, and stared at Aunt May, only to widen my eyes. GWEN.

"Uh…" I blink a few times, to see Aunt May again. Okay, I'm officially scared right now.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked, as I looked at watch. Why is Gwen's face on it? I grab my water, and stared at it, before throwing it at my face. Peter and Aunt May stared at me, as I looked at his watch again. I don't see her anymore.

"Everything's… peachy." I stated, wiping the water off my face. I swear, if I see Gwen's face one more time…

"Hey." I look beside me, to see Gwen right beside me. WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING TO ME? I made a scream, and fell out my chair.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, helping me up. I look again, to see she wasn't there anymore.

"I–I um…" I stuttered. "n—nothing. Nevermind." I quickly sit back down, and eat my cereal.

Why do I keep seeing Gwen?

* * *

Aunt May gave me some money for me to go buy myself something in the city. So I got dressed, and I went out towards Starbucks. I needed it considering I see Gwen everywhere. I wonder why though. As I enter, I groaned as I saw Gwen's face _again_. I order a mocha coffee, and sat at a table. I looked around to see this place wasn't even busy. Only me, and two other people. I—

"Hey." I look in front of me to see… Gwen. Another illusion. I rub my eyes, and looked again, to see she was still there. What? I blinked, smacked my face, and looked again to see Gwen was still there.

I widened my eyes. "Your… not real." Gwen rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"Well, in _your_ mind I'm real," She stated. "Your thinking of me, like… someone to talk to."

"But won't people think I'm weird talking to nothing?" I asked her. "Because they can't see you."

"Are you seriously asking me that? There's only like 2 people here." Gwen said, as I giggled.

"Yeah, good point, but may I ask; what are you doing here?" I asked. Gwen sighed, and looked at me.

"I just needed to warn you about something." I took a sip of my drink, and nodded. Warning about what?

Gwen began to speak again. "Later today or tomorrow, something is going to happen to you and Peter," I widened my eyes at her. "I'm not allowed to tell you when and how, but I'm just telling you to stay safe."

I nodded. "When you say something happens to me and Peter, is it… bad?"

"Well, yes," Gwen said. "But I'll tell you this. What you do to save him is the most bravest thing in the world; you literally put himself before you, and you think about others. Of course, Peter does the same, so he is very stubborn of the situation." I nodded Once again.

"But do I die?"

"Let's just say, a miracle happens." Gwen winked, before standing up. I could tell she was about to leave, so I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!"

She looked at me. "Yes?"

I sighed, before looking back at her. "Will Peter tell me what happened to you two. Like, what happened in the past?" I saw Gwen tense up, but she smiled.

"He will tell you _everything_." She then disappeared into dust. I took a deep breath before drinking my coffee, when I noticed a woman was staring at me weirdly. She must've saw me talking to Gwen.

"What? Like you don't get a subconscious." I rudely stated, before taking another sip. Geez, people can be rude sometimes.

* * *

I entered the house, and went upstairs towards Peter's room. I need to him to tell me about his past, because I want to know what totally happened to Gwen. She seemed like a nice girl, and a great friend! I entered his room, to see Peter frozen in his computer chair. That's odd.

"Peter? Is everything okay?" I quietly ask, closing the door behind me, and sitting on his bed. He was pulling something out of his computer, and was holding a picture. I looked to see it was what I watched earlier: _Gwen's speech, _and the picture of Gwen. Oh crap. He probably thinks I snooped.

"Oh don't worry Peter, I was just—"

"Where did you get this?" He whispered. I immediately shut up, and looked at him blankly.

I sighed. "I saw it on your desk and got a little curious." I said, as he turned around. I saw pain, regret, and anger in his eyes. Did I do something to offend him?

"Why were you snooping through _my_ stuff." I was a little taken back of his voice. Why was he upset with me?

"I–I wasn't snooping, I just happen to see that, so I wanted—"

"You wanted to watch it," He harshly said. "But didn't want me finding out, right?" I quietly looked down. That kinda was right.

"Right?" He repeated, raising his voice.

"Y–Yes, but—"

"But what? What is their to talk about? You snooped." My face started to turn a little angry. I wasn't snooping; I just saw it on his desk, and was curious!

"Hey I wasn't snooping," I snapped. "I was just curious to what that was, alright?" He made a scoff, and rolled is eyes.

I glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just enjoy your lying." Peter snarled at me. What has got into him?

"You think _I'm_ lying? Says the guy who lied about not being Spiderman. When were you planning on telling me?" Peter didn't say anything.

I scoffed. "I thought so. Gwen was right when she said you were secretive." I saw Peter's head jerk up, as he glared back at me.

"How do you know she said that?"

"She was in my thoughts earlier, and she said that. And she said something major happens to us tomorrow," I stated. "Plus, she said I did something to save you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm probably gonna be the one to save you, like I _always_ do." He did _not_ just say that!

"Excuse me? I'm kinda offended by that Peter. Your basically saying I'm a damsel in distress, and your their to save me. So who saved me when I was getting abused by kidnappers? _Me_. Who saved me when I was getting raped? _Me_. Who saved Danielle when Spiderman wasn't there? _Me_. You think Spiderman is always there, but actually, he's not. Especially since you didn't save Gwen in time; obviously." I harshly stated. I immediately regretted saying that last part. That was pretty harsh.

"Take that back." He said, "Leave Gwen out of this."

"You can't keep pushing her away Peter, what happened; _happened_. When will you just get that fact?" I asked, as he was shaking in anger.

"How _dare_ you say that? I know that happened, and I'm trying to push away Amanda. Do you really think moving on from the love of your life is _that_ simple? You think I wanted all that to happen? You think that I wanted my uncle to die, or my parents? HUH?"

I went silent. "Your—"

"No, dont say anything."

"But—"

"Don't."

"Ju—"

"Stop."

"If you le—"

"N—"

I quickly pushed him. "Stop interrupting me, you jerk!" I then slapped him on the cheek. I quickly put my hands over my mouth. What the crap did I just do? Why did i do that? I seriously didnt mean to!

I started to cry. "Oh Peter, I didn't—"

"Just… just go." He whispered. What?

"No please, I didn't mean to—"

"Just go!" He yelled. I widened my eyes, before quickly running out, and towards the front door. Once I got out the house, I ran towards the city, crying my eyes out. Was I just kicked out? One minute I'm walking upstairs, the next I'm running away from him. I know some things I said was wrong, and I seriously didn't mean to slap him. I ran into an alley, and sat down, crying my eyes out. I didn't mean to say all that stuff, but Peter was being harsh too, you know.

"I a—" Before I could say anything else, something hit me on the shoulder. I looked to see a dart on it. I looked up to see someone coming towards me, as I felt like losing consciousness. Greay; Just great! Next thing you know, I'm off to Mexico!

And before you know it, I passed out.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the fight was rushed, I knew some point they had to fight, so I was like "Why not now?" Don't worry, they'll make up, and ill tell you a spoiler. If you don't want to know, then don't read this: In chapter 13, Peter and Amanda kiss. Yeah that's right: _Kiss_. I know that's far away, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**— katyperrylover36**


	12. That Feeling Again

**That Feeling Again**

I began to open my eyes, to see me still in the alley. What happened when I was out? I looked to see a dude wearing a suit who was now looking at me as he bent down to my level.

"Are you okay miss?"

I slowly nodded. "What… happened?" The mysterious man sighed, and pointed to the unconscious boy. Is that… it's Harry!

"This boy tried to take you," He started to explain. "I saw, and I knew something wasn't right, so before you know it, we started a fight. I'm calling the police now. Do you need to get home?"

I tensed up at that word. _Home_. What does that even mean now? I quickly shake my head as I got up.

"I'm fine Mr…" I stretched out that last word, hoping he would tell me his name.

"Oh, call me Dan."

I made a small smile. "Well, thank you so much Dan for helping me out. I know how people in New York can be rude at times…"

"I like to help. When I do, it gives me a warm feeling. Now; I must get going," Dan looked over to me. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital, or anything?" I shuddered at the word.

"No thanks, I'm alright," I look at his face. He seems very familiar. "Say, um, have me met or something?" Dan chuckled.

"Everyone says my son looks like me. I'm sure you've seen my son Dylan around school. He's the football player with brown hair." Dylan? The one who picked on me and punched me in the face. I made a small smirk. Might as well have a little fun…

"Oh _that_ Dylan? The one who…" I pointed at my cheek. "Gave me this scar? The one who…" I pointed to my other one. "Gave me blood on my face?" I saw Dan's face turn to shock. Looks like star football player is going home.

"He did that to you? I-I'm sure it was a different one right?"

I shake my head. "Wasn't his girlfriend Mary?" Dan's face turned to anger. He got up, and grabbed his phone.

"I am going to have a long talk with him," Dan then turned to me. "Do you need me to call a cab?"

"No thank you, I can walk." I explain, as I waved goodbye. I then started to head home, and by home, I mean my box. I'me not sure if I'm still staying with Peter, but I don't really want to stay there. At least tonight. As I walked, I felt a bit… weak. I felt fine, but on the inside, weak. I shake off the feeling, and start walking again. I approached my old box, and got in it, covering myself with the newspaper.

Livin' the dream.

* * *

Peter Parker was in his Spiderman suit, swinging around the city. Right after the fight, he had regretted what he said, and quickly changed to look for her. He looked at almost every alley, around the city. Where could she be?

"I shouldn't of had snapped at her…" he said to himself, as he smacked himself in the head. As he went from web to web, Peter noticed all the police gathered around in a circle. Being curious, he went to the ground and rushed over to the police.

"What's the problem here?"

One of the police officers looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry Spiderman, we caught this punk. He tried to kidnap a girl." Peter looked over his shoulder, only to feel himself tense up. It was Harry.

"I _will_ escape; if it's the last thing I do," Harry shouted to them, as he went into the car. "I will make sure you all pay, especially Spiderman and Amanda. You all better watch your backs!" Peter quickly pushed through the police, until he was finally in front of Harry.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do nothing on her, since that stupid man saved her. What's with these people these days?" Harry told, growling. "You all save each other's backs, when you know that they will actually betray you. Lucky for you, I put a little something in that brat before _he_ came." And with that, Harry was pushed into the car, and on his way to jail.

"he's a nut job." One of the cops whispered. Peter quickly swung off, trying to find Amanda. He needed to make sure she was safe; he needed to know _now_. He kept swinging, with worry filling up inside himself.

_What's one place that she could go, _Peter thought, as he kept swinging. Just then, an instant thought came to his mind. He immediately change directions and headed towards the place.

* * *

Peter finally made it in the alley, and landed perfectly on his feet. He walked over to a familiar box he saw when he first met her. When he could see her in full view, Peter quietly watched her sleeping; which he thought she was _adorable_. He then sat down, and made sure she was safe the whole night.

No way was he going to lose someone he loves again. Not after Gwen.

For a few minutes, Peter started to debate where he should apologize and tell her how he feels, or not. After the debate, he got up, and started to use his webs.

* * *

I rolled over to my side, and didn't feel comfortable at all. My back hurts since it was in an uncomfortable position, then my legs because this box is only like 4 inches! I'm not really sure how big this thing is but I can assure you it can fit at least one mice family. I quietly looked at the bricks that was on the building, when something caught my eye. Slowly, I crawled out of the box, and looked at the wall in awe.

_I love you, and I'm sorry._

Thats what it said in webs. I instantly knew it was Peter, but shouldn't I apologize too? I mean, we both know it's both of our faults. I drew the line by saying all that stuff about Gwen, and I didn't mean to say that at all! But the _I love you part_, really shocked me. Peter _loves_ me? As in, the mushy love stuff? Maybe he's talking about another girl. Wait; how many girls would he be fighting with? This has to be me! I looked to see there was a yellow sticky note. I pulled it off, and read over it.

_I'm really sorry about what happened; I was just tired. If you want, you can meet me at the park at 12, but if not I understand._

_Also, I really do love you Amanda. We need to talk._

_— Peter_

I made a small smile before walking out the alley, and looking at someone's watch. 11:28 am. So I had only 32 minutes to get to the park. Not so bad. Though I must've slept in late. I started to walk, only to feel sick to my stomach. _That_ feeling again. I felt myself about to puke, so I quickly ran back in the alley and started to puke in the dumpster. Once I was done, I looked, only to widen my eyes. Why was I suddenly puking?

I. Was. Puking. That's bad right? So far I feel weak, and I'm puking. I looked to see my vision is a little blurry. What's going on with me? I need to head to the park now, at the rate I'm going.

So I'm off.

* * *

Once I got to the park, I stumbled over to the bench, and sat down. So I'm a weak, puking, bad vision, dizzy person. That's new. Crap. What if Peter sees me like this? He'll take me to the hospital, and I _hate_ hospitals. I know I went a few days ago, but after that, I've hated them. I hate how the room is all white; and your in a gown that shows your tooshy…

Before I could think anything else, I saw with my blurry vision; a boy walking towards me. I think that's Peter.

"Hey Ams."

Yep. This is Peter. I slowly get up, and wave at him. Though I saw I was waving the wrong direction, which made Peter worry more.

"Hi." I simply say. I saw blurry Peter quickly come closer to me, and help me seated on the bench.

"Are you okay?"

That seemed to be the question Peter always asks me. I am not okay, and I'm not alright. But I understand how he always ask me that. It's because I'm really not okay, and I say that I am. Maybe I should just tell him…

"No, I'm not okay," I tell him. "I need you to take me to your Aunt May."

"Wait, why-"

"Peter, please! My vision is blurry, I'm suddenly hungry, I'm puking, and I'm dizzy, so please." Peter made a nod, before picking me up bridal style, and quickly taking me to his house. I look at him, before closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

That's when I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes began to open and adjust to where I was at; which was on Peter's table. I looked to see Aunt May checking up on me by putting her cold hand on my body. Peter was pacing back and forth, and I felt… hungry. Like hungry for pickles in in ice cream. Wait, what?

"What's happening to me?" I whispered as Aunt May seemed confused herself. She immediately grabbed her kit and put her head on her stomach.

"That's strange…" Aunt May said to herself. It seems Peter quickly went to her side, and bent down.

"What? What's so strange?" Aunt May rubbed some cold stuff on my belly, and quickly put something on my stomach. She listened carefully, before looking at me.

"What did you say was happening dear?"

I scaredly looked at her. "I had a blurry vision, a little craving for food, dizziness, and puking; why?" She grabbed a shot, and carefully injected it. I saw blood enter the tube, and her going to do her nurse stuff. As I waited, I looked at Peter.

"Peter, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I said all that stuff about Gwen, and I'm so sorry for me y-"

"Im sorry too, I didn't mean to call you a snooper, or all those other things, I was tired, and a little sad when I saw… her." He stated, making me nod. Aunt May came back, looking shocked as ever.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She quickly walked over to me, and whispered something in my ear. After she did, I immediately widened my eyes. No… way… on pickles…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**sorry that this is short, I'm a little busy today. I wonder what Aunt May told her…? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting and following. I really appreciate you for doing that; and I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I really just have writer's block, so this idea just popped into my head. If you have any ideas, just PM me or review them; and I'll tell you what I think about it. Peter will tell her the past in the next chapter.**

**Also, if you want; follow me on twitter! I'll be posting things about updates for this story, and I'll even post a picture of what Amanda looks like soon! My twitter is: Katyperryluvr36**

**Since everything is pointed out; ILL UPDATE SOON! **

**— katyperrylover36**

**{sorry about Amanda not responding to the _I love you_ that much. Next chapter will have that}**


	13. The News

**oh my gosh I'm so _so so so so _sorry I haven't updated in a _long_ time!** **I got writer's block and had no idea what to do. I hope you all aren't made for my lack of ideas. to make it up, I wrote this all for you! And Amanda is… you guess it: … **

**Read and find out will ya?**

* * *

**The News**

"WHAT?!"

Holy Cheese: I'm… I'm pregnant? But how? I promise you, I did _not_ do any of that junk. What made me have a baby inside of me? What happened? I want to know how I got pregnant!

"I promise, I didn't have… you know," I shuddered at the thought. "Did something happen when I was knocked out?" Aunt May shrugged, and gave me a hug. Peter seemed confused, so I whispered it into his ear. And let me tell you, he was not happy.

"Who did this to you?" Peter asked, outraged. Aunt May shakingly put a cold rag on my forehead, and left the room, leaving us by ourselves. When she left, things became really awkward. I cleared my throat and silently stared at my belly. So I'm pregnant, and I _don't_ know the father. I really need something that will cheer me up, because I am extremely upset. A 17 year old pregnant: How does that sound for you?

"I-I don't know Peter…" I whispered. "I wish I did though, so I could talk to the person." Peter just sat down in the chair and didn't say a word. What happens now? What's happening to the… child inside of me? Their are _so_ many questions that need to be answered right now.

"What happens now?" I asked while pointing to my stomach. "I mean, what is going to be the solution?" He just sat there and stared at my stomach for a period of time. Maybe I should retrace my steps. I…

"Ams, about the I love you thing—"

I sighed. "Let's not talk about that now Peter."

"But—"

"Look I love you too, I really do Peter," I said calmly. "but now is _not_ a good time. With those criminals out there and Harry out to get me, the least I need to worry about is my love life." Peter nodded as he awkwardly shifted in an uncomfortable position.

"Peter, I really do have feelings for you, I do with all my heart! But I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"I won't have to get hurt though. In fact, I get hurt all the time Ams. How can you loving me be a problem at all?" He asked me, standing up. I blankly stared at the ground with tears forming out my eyes.

"Because they are after me," I whisper fully. "they are after _me_ Peter and it isn't your responsibility to clean up. It's my mess _I_ need to clean up."

"Then we'll clean it up together."

I felt the tear's go down my cheek. "But Peter, I am also pregnant! I can't let you just clean this up also."

"I will always be here for you Amanda Kingston. You can push me all you want, but I won't let you go. That was a promise I _will_ keep to you." Peter stated, wiping my tears away. He can't! Why doesn't he see that?

"Why don't you just break the promise?" I snarled towards him. "Why are you so stubborn about—"

"I would never break that promise. I would do anything to care for my loved ones; that's a true fact I know." I sat there and said nothing until I glared at him. I need to know one thing from him.

"Why aren't you like other guys? Why aren't you abandoning me because I'm pregnant from someone or why do you care so much about me?" Peter weakly smiled and stood there.

"Because I _love_ you."

I need to talk to my conscious now. This is an emergency.

_Isn't it obvious Amanda? He loves you and cares for you. Why can't you just accept him and get together?_

It's kinda hard when your pregnant, and have three evil people after you.

_But Peter will be there for you._

Good point but…

_At least kiss him!_

I look back at Peter who was now sitting down again. He was fidgeting with his fingers but quickly glanced at the window—where police sirens could be heard. Peter looked at me unsure.

"Go."

"But—"

"Go Peter, I'll be fine!"

And within that, Peter was out as quickly as he could. All I was doing was staring at my belly. Is that all I ever do? After a long good minute I heard someone come into the room. Aunt May sat on the chair and looked at me with her sad eyes.

"Where's Peter?"

I slightly held back the vomit. "He's going out for a little while." The silence went into the air; but I broke it.

"Look Aunt May," I started to say. "You can let me leave if you want. I'm just letting you know your not being force to let me stay here."

"What are you talking about dear? I wouldn't just let you go out there all alone. It's not safe."

"Why did you just let me live here in the beginning though?" I asked. "You didn't even know who I was or for all you know, I could've been a robber, or a criminal, or even an ax murder, which I'm not anyway."

Aunt May smiled. "Because their was something special to you and… their still is Amanda. Trust me, I know what a criminal looks like. He shot… my—"

"You don't have to carry on the subject from there. I know it's a saddening to talk about," I said. "but what makes me so special though? I'm just like everyone else." The woman coughed a few times but smiled again.

"Because the day I met you, I saw a look in Peter's eyes that hasn't been seen since he was with Gwen." That makes me somewhat happy because he actually has feelings for me! But here's the problem. I know he'll be there for me, but I just can't risk losing him because of my problem. And if we break up, I don't want it to be awkward for the rest of our lives. And am I keeping the baby?

I felt something come up my throat and immediately darted towards the bathroom. Opening the toilet, I bent down and started to throw up chunks. It felt like forever until I _finally_ stopped.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think I just need to rest for a while," I explained, making her just worriedly nod. I walked up the stairs and went into Peter's room. When I sat on the bed, I saw the DVD player disc that was labeled: _Gwen's Speech_. That file had strong words in it.

Anyways, back to the baby. Am I keeping it? I really wanted to wait until I was married but things were unscripted. And I don't want an abortion because that would make me really cry. And what about Peter? What's he gonna do? Help me raise it?

Stress…

Stress…

Stress…

I've had enough of this. Shutting it off my mind, I quickly stood up and moved my fingers through my hair. How am I suppose to figure this out? What is going to happen to me? What… what about the baby?

Their is so much stress on me.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. _Peter_. What about him? I know he loves me for sure and I love him back. But should we be together? Should I risk the risks that their is and be with him? I really do want to be with Peter but I still have to take care of other problems. BUT maybe if I'm with Peter, we could solve them together.

Just as I was thinking, the home phone on his bed began to ring. I grabbed it and answered without thinking of who it was.

"Hello." I said in a monotone.

_"Hey Ams, I was just calling and making sure your still home and safe. Are you?"_ I slightly smiled but nodded.

"Yes, I'm safe Petey."

I heard a sigh with relief on the phone. _"Alright."_

"Alright."

_"Alright."_

I started to smile. "Alright."

_"Alright."_

"Alright."

_"Ams, don't tell me we're turning into the fault in our stars." _I let out a weak giggle and shook my head.

"Peter, you don't need to worry about that," I sigh. "besides… I—"

"I need to go, someone's stealing again."

"Okay."

_"Okay."_

"OKAY!"

_"o—"_

"… Peter, don't start."

He slightly laughed. _"Okay."_

"Bye." After a good second I hung up the phone. Not much of a conversation, but flirt much? I sighed deeply before looking at the ceiling again.

Should I be with Peter?

* * *

**A lot of y'all PMed me and said you wanted Amanda pregnant, so there ya go.**

**I know this is short :/ only in the 1 thousands words and that's REALLY REALLY short. I would make it longer but I have no ideas. I'm completley having writers block. If any of y'all have ideas of what shoidle happen next review or PM me. It would be an honor. Pleaseeeeeeeee? I'll be be your best friend! :) I will and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter for an amazing idea.**

**Yeah, I'm so writers block. I Know Peter will be revealing his past soon and I lied. They didn't kiss in this chapter.**

**Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! I kinda just put something together but I promise next chapter will be long long long**

**ill update soon.**

**— katyperrylover36**


	14. New Abilities

**Hello, I am gonna scream now: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I want to shoutout Highlander348 with this AMAZING idea! It really caught my attention and I am using it without a doubt. You'll see… Amanda changing.**

**oh and Amanda looks like: Shailene Woodly. Like look at my cover for this story. Lol**

**While I slap myself: Enjoy!**

* * *

**New Abilities**

I woke up feeling a bit queasy and sweaty. Day one or two of pregnancy life. You know, it feels weird having something living inside your stomach that moves around. I just wish I knew who the father is but we all can't have what we wish for. Another reason is I feel so… energetic and I have some senses in me. Which is really weird since I'm lazy.

"Good morning Pe—" I stopped when I saw Peter no where in the room. Must be downstairs I guess? I suddenly froze when I started to feel this tingly feeling inside of me. Before I could even question it, I quickly turned and grabbed a pencil, killing a spider within the process.

What on earth?

I stared at the dead spider which was now lying motionless on Peter's bed. How did I know it was there?

Shrugging it off, I moaned when I felt a lump in my throat coming up towards my mouth. So I ran to the bathroom and waited for it to come up. When nothing was happening, I pushed my fingers on my throat, making it come up quickly and me puking my guts out.

Did I mention I _hate_ puking?

Once everything was out my system, I left the bathroom and went downstairs to see Aunt May and Peter in the kitchen. Wiping the throw up off my face, I went in the kitchen and tried to give them a non weak smile. Didn't work out so much.

"Good morning." I say with a really weak smile. I did feel real hungry and such. Cravings I guess. Peter waved while Aunt May brought the cereal for me. When she was walking, my senses came back. What is going on? Is it part of pregnancy? Suddenly, Aunt May dropped the cereal box but what was strange is I quickly caught it with my hand within a second. They both looked at me strangely as I did the same. Since when do I have good reflexes?

"Nice reflexes," Aunt May complimented. "You and Peter have that in common." He stared at me questionably as I shrugged. I sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl but once again, something strange happened. The box was sticking to my… hand? Peter just kept staring at me while Aunt May didn't seem to notice. Relax Amanda, this is just part of pregnancy.

Maybe a nice rinse in the face will do me good.

* * *

Once I ate breakfast, I went in the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror before slowly turning on the water. The water was on cold so I splashed some on my face and relaxed myself.

_Relax Amanda, this is all part of pregnancy. No need to worry._

But my hand sticking to the cereal box?

_I'm not sure about that…_

I turned off the water and turned the knob pretty hard but something _definitely_ is wrong with me.

I broke the doorknob.

* * *

After the knob incident, I ran to Peter's room and slammed the door. What is going on with me? First killing a spider with senses, then reflexes, also my hand sticking on the cereal, and then the doorknob? Is this normal for pregnancy or something? Because this is clearly freaking me out.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned my head to see Peter closing the door after him. "Weird things were going on with you this morning."

I nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, I think it's just the pregnancy getting to me." He sat down on the bed and stared at my belly for what seemed eternity.

"Alright, if your sure," He assured. It then went really awkward for us. After a long filled silence, Peter broke it.

"So um…" Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Are-Are you going to keep the baby?" I slightly looked down at my tummy. Was I gonna keep the baby? More importantly, what if I do?

"I don't know yet," I said honestly. "I think I am because I… I don't want to hurt it at all." Peter nodded but smiled.

"Well whatever your decision is, I'll support you." See? _This_ is why I love Peter! He is supportive and I… I want to be with him but like I said… now wasn't a good time. I promise though when everything is settled, I will be with him. And I think… I want him to help raise it.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

I sighed but made a small smile. "I-I want to keep it. The baby I mean and I want… I want you to help raise it, even though you aren't the father." I saw him return a smile and nod.

"Of course, if you don't want to help—"

"No I want to help," He interrupts. "I would be honored to help. I'll make sure nothing happens to you two." My smile turned into a grin as I gave him a hug. I felt his strong embrace squeeze on me and I… I felt so safe. Like he would always be here for me. Of course I can protect myself but sometimes I can't. After about a minute, I tried releasing but… I was stuck.

"Ams, you can let go now." Peter said, making me laugh nervously. Why now mysterious stickiness?

"I'm trying."

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding Peter," I say with my eyes widening. "I'm stuck." He tried releasing but my stickiness was stuck on him. And then I felt something come up my throat.

I gulped. "Peter…"

"Don't tell me you have too…"

"Uh huh." Sighing, we both slowly got up, and with our arms on each other, it was kind of hard to open the door.

"Here, bend down." Peter did what he was told and I put my mouth on the knob and turned it, only for it to break. REALLY? Now what? The vomit was getting closer and closer.

"Peter, I broke the knob."

"How on earth did you do that?"

"I-I don't…" It was coming. "I need to vomit now—" And that's when it happened. The most embarrassing thing in my entire life. I puked all over Peter's back. I could feel him disgusted as well as I was.

Why _now_ vomit?

* * *

We eventually got out of the embrace and Peter was in the shower now, getting rid of the vomit. I am completely embarrassed at myself! Puke on my crush? Thats totally new to me.

I need to find out why I'm so sticky though. If it's sticky enough to stay in a hug, then it's a serious problem. I told Aunt May I would be out for a while and was in the city, heading to the park. I gotta get my mind of things alone right now.

"Hey Amanda!"

So much for being alone.

I smiled. "Hey Danielle, how's it going?" She finally caught up with me, huffing in response. I noticed she was in jogging clothes and she had earphones plugged into her phone. The wavy haired girl that had her hair in a ponytail panted for a few minutes then smiled back.

"You want to jog with me?" As much as I want too, I don't think I can. But on the other hand… why not?

"Sure, but I need to take it slow and steady." She nodded and we both began to run. Maybe excersise for the baby will be good… right? While we were jogging, my senses came in and I began to run _really_ fast. And this is bad because I'm running as fast as Peter and he has speed as his ability!

"Wow, your really fast!" Danielle yelled. She even had to yell because I was _that_ far away from her! My legs were picking up faster so I was running as fast as Spiderman could! WHAT ON EARTH? Okay, I need Danielle to catch up with me. Once I stopped, I had to wait maybe a few minutes when my friend finally caught up with me. Something is definitely wrong.

"I thought… you wanted… slow… and steady…" Danielle breathed out while I just simply shrugged, calm on the outside, yet freaking out on the inside. Please can someone tell me what is going on? Maybe I should ask Peter later about all the symptoms and see if he knows anything.

After the incident, Danielle and I took seat on the bench and decided to catch up on each other.

"So," Danielle started. "What's happening in your life?" Oh nothing much. I'm just pregnant, and three people are after me and Peter loves me oh and I'm doing many weird things; nothing particularly strange at all.

"Oh… um…" Should I tell Danielle? Should I tell her that I'm… pregnant? Or that something is going on with me?

"I'm… I'm just doing normal things. Like: Hanging out and stuff." I explain. Okay, not much of a lie.

Danielle nodded. "That's cool. We should totally start hanging out again! I miss my best friend."

"I've missed you too."

"I know I'm irresistible."

I made some sort of laugh and smiled at her. "So what's happening in your life? Any new relationship going on?" My friend giggled a little bit before shaking her head as a no.

"Am-Ams, you should know I'm gonna be single for life."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am-Ams?"

"Well Peter already took the nickname Ams, so I decided to twist it up a little," She said, then smirked. "So, what's going on between you and Peter? Are you an item? A thing?" Sighing was all I could do.

"Well I don't know… I mean know he loves me and I love him back; But—"

"Wait, if Peter loves you back, then why not just… I don't know, get together?" Danielle pointed out. "That means you both will love each other."

"I know but I don't know of we should. I know he's helping me raise the baby but…" My mouth froze and I put a hand over my mouth. Danielle's eyes widened big. She stood up and literally started to scream.

"PETER GOT YOU—" My hand went on her mouth. She stared at me with her shocked eyes as I shushed her. Once I got my hand off her, I sighed again.

"He didn't… I-I don't know who the father is." I honestly stated. And that was the truth. I really didn't know the father of the baby.

Danielle nodded. "Am-Ams, I'm so sor—"

"You'll be sorry if you call me that again," I chuckled. "And it's fine. Though I need—"

"Amanda, I gotta go," Danielle stood up. "My dad needs me to come back home to help cook for tonight. We are having guest." I nodded and stood up as well. When she was about to hug, I made sure I wasn't sticky. When I fully checked myself, I gave her a quick hug before Danielle started to run off.

"Bye Amanda!"

"Bye…" I guess that was my cue to get home.

* * *

It was around 2 pm and I was just walking around Peter's room, bored out of my mind. Peter was downstairs working on something about Spiderman while Aunt May was at her shift at the hospital. Since I was alone, I decided to research things about pregnancy. I was watching a video about the whole thing.

_"Pregnancy is the condition or period of being pregnant. You will go through nine months of stages or maybe a few. You will be more emotional, more sick a few times, dizzy, and morning sickness, though that stops soon; don't worry. Around the month three or six, you are aloud to see the ultrasound and gender but if you want it to be a surprise, that's your choice."_

I would like to know what it is. And the video got a little boring from there. Maybe 10 minutes passed but something caught my attention.

_"Here are the stages of knowing you'll be in labor:_

_The first begins when you start having contractions that cause progressive changes in your cervix and ends when your cervix is fully dilated. This stage is divided into two phases:_

_Early labor: Your cervix gradually effaces (thins out) and dilates (opens)._

_Active labor: Your cervix begins to dilate more rapidly, and contractions are longer, stronger, and closer together. People often refer to the last part of active labor as transition._

_The second stage of labor begins when you're fully dilated and ends with the birth of your baby. This is sometimes referred to as the "pushing" stage._

_The third stage begins right after the birth of your baby and ends with the delivery of the—"_

I suddenly zoned at as I felt my senses going off _again_. The tingly sensation was coming through me and I felt weird. Then it happened. The most weirdest thing did! A loud bang could be heard so I jumped awfully high and I was hanging upside down on the ceiling. My hands and legs were sticking to the ceiling like… Spiderman.

This was not normal. And only one person knows what's happening.

"… PETERRRRR!"

* * *

**anyone wanna take a guess what's wrong with Amanda? Lol anyways, again thanks to Highlander348 for the wonderful idea. THANKS!**

**I'll update soon!**

**— katyperrylover36**


	15. Just Like You

**you all wanted an update, so here ya go! I wonder what's happening to Amanda? Hmm… you'll find out when you read! I appreciate all yalls reviews and blah blah blah.**

**So I'm going to disney world Orlando in a about a week to celebrate being a month or two with Andrew! (Boyfriend. Weird how his name is like Andrew Garfields lol).**

** Any ride suggestions?**

**anyways, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Just Like You**

"… PETERRRRR!"

I heard a loud thud hit the ground and footsteps running up the steps as quickly as they could. I was starting to freak out myself as I breathed in and out. How do I get down? The bedroom door slammed open, making me flinch a little on the ceiling.

"Amanda are you okay? I heard you scream. Is everything okay? What's… woah." He froze in place when he saw me on the ceiling. Not much of a reaction I thought it would be.

"Peter," I stared at him as the blood went towards my head. "What is happening to me?" Peter was still standing there but he quickly helped me off. He pulled me off but I fell straight down, only to be in Peter's arms. We both looked at each other worriedly before he set me down on the bed.

"What's going on with me?" I shakily asked. "I've _never_ been able to do that in my entire life before."

"I would like to know too," Peter said, then looked at me with concern. "Are you alright though?"

I glared at him. "Let's see Peter. I killed a spider without knowing, have senses, broke a doorknob twice, puked all over you and was sticking to the ceiling… how do you think I feel?" He was a little taken back at my voice.

"Sorry, hormones."

"It's alright… but I need to know what's the symptoms you've been having." I nodded and looked back at my mind of what happened earlier.

"I have senses, good reflexes, can run as fast as I ever could, having strong strength, and stickiness," I dramatically put my hand up. "this—" I froze when I felt something come out of my hand. It was… stringy. Slowly, I looked to see a web shot out of my hand and stuck to the ceiling.

"Um… Pe—" Before I could finish, the web pulled me up towards the ceiling, making me hit my face on it. After that, I fell back Peter's bed. We both stared at each other wide-eyed. I think I'm gonna panic now.

"Did that just _seriously_ happen?" He whispered. "Are you okay?"

I nodded scaredly. "Yes… yes it did just happen, and I'm okay." I saw Peter thinking for a bit while I sat there like an idiot. All of a sudden, Peter jumped up and turned his head towards me.

"Ams, by any chance did you get bit by a spider?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." He blankly stares at me before looking at me worriedly. What's he thinking?

"Amanda, I think… I think you have powers… just like me," He stated. "but you said you didn't get bit so I'm not sure how." My eyes widened as those words came out of his mouth. I'm just like him? And I didn't get bit. Wait… wait I'm getting something. It's coming clear to me. I felt like throwing up again about the whole situation. The night of the date. I remember full detail… which is totally awkward.

"That night." I whisperered.

Peter looked at me confusingly. "Pardon?" I stood up and widened my eyes even more. Peter and I… had "It" the night of the date; I remember.

"Peter, the night we had our date we had… you know," I said but continued. "Well I think… _your_ the father and since the baby has part of your blood, it's giving me _your_ spider powers."

"You mean… _I'm_ the father?"

I shakingly shrugged. "Well I'm not positive, but maybe we can get your Aunt May to check. Do you think she knows how to since she's a nurse?" He slightly nodded but was unsure of himself. I sighed before rubbing my forehead really slow.

"When she gets off her shift we can ask her too." he said as I sat back down. All of this was so… overwhelming. I mean it's not like I can be a superhero or anything.

Wait. Could I?

Maybe I can. Since I have these weird abilities, I can help get rid of Harry and the kidnappers for good. They _don't_ know I have powers so I could easily get rid of them. But I should totally get use to them first. I stare at Peter who was looking out the window as if something was about to happen.

"Do you think you can help me?" I ask him. He turned his head and looked at me with confusion all over his face.

"With what?"

"With these… Spider things or whatever," I said.

Peter sighed at me. "Ams I don't think I should; especially if your preg—" I didn't let him finish.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "So I was thinking maybe you help me and then I can help you… you know… crime fight and all that other junk you do to save the city and such."

"Amanda, it's too dangerous. I _can't_ risk losing you like I lost my uncle, or Gwen. After them, it's gonna be no more risking people." He explained to me, making me nod.

"I get that Peter, I really do; but I can protect myself too, you know. I don't always need to depend on you to save me or whatever, and now that I have… whatever you call it, I can help you. You _won't_ be alone on this." Peter sighed with frustration and rubbed his temple.

"Ams, I know you can protect yourself. I do, but there are times where you can't protect yourself. I just want you to be safe without getting hurt. And with you pregnant and me hopefully being the father, I just… I just can't risk anything."

I sighed. "Peter… I know that I'm pregnant, but I can do anything normal. The morning sickness should stop soon and I want to be with every step of the way. If your going to be Spiderman, then I will be by your side as Spiderwoman… or Spidergirl, or whatever my name will be." He looked unsure but just stared at the ground.

"What if you get hurt?"

I slightly smiled. "If I get hurt, then I'll get hurt. I've got hurt all my life Peter so this whole crime fighting thing is _maybe_ simple as it can be." He didn't say anything so I just hopelessly stared at him, before continuing.

"Look, I know you want to protect me and the baby, and that's really appreciative, but you _need_ to know that I can fight my problems as well. Your not always gonna be there for me Peter, so I have to learn at least sometime. That way whenever there's trouble, I'll know how to do. But if you don't teach me, then I'll be sitting like a complete fool getting hurt," I hope I'm convincing him. "So… will you help me? I'll help you in return."

He just… sat there. Like he was debating if he should or not. Even if he says no, I'm still gonna learn. With him or not. I saw Peter sigh, and look at me with his cute brown eyes. I did it again didn't I?

"Fine… I'll help you, _but_," He pointed his finger at me. "If their is one sign of serious pain, I won't let you be my cute sidekick anymore." My mouth formed a grin as I kissed his cheek. His face flustered making me giggle.

"You will not be disappointed."

* * *

Peter and I were downstairs waiting on the couch for Aunt May to come home. We need to make sure this is Peter's baby I'm carrying.

As we were waiting, I couldn't help but wonder. How come the next day after the… alone time, I didn't feel the symptoms then? Why am I suddenly feeling them now? All these questions I have in my mind still need to be answered. And another thing. Since I'm scientifically a spider, will my pregnancy be different? I'm gonna need to ask Peter this.

"Peter?" I call out to him. He snapped his head at me and looked again with worry. Worry much?

"What is it?"

I stare at my feet. "How long do you think I'm gonna be pregnant?" I asked. "Since I'm… spiderish."

"Well spiders eggs hatch in two to three weeks, but you'll probably be around seven months."

Great. The earlier the better! You know that's sarcasm right? I gotta say though; I'm a little nervous about being a parent though. I mean I'm pretty sure we're gonna be a superhero family but I want him/her to be normal. It'd be okay for him/her to have powers but it can get dangerous.

Ew, did I just sound like Peter?

Before I could think anything else, the front door opened to be Aunt May in her hospital uniform. She stopped her tracks when she saw the both of us on the couch, waiting for her.

"Oh hey… do you need something you two?"

I looked at Aunt May. "Do you think you can do something for us?" She hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

I hesitated as well but shook it off. "Can… Can you see if Peter's the father of the baby? Lkke the blood type or whatever?" She stood there, frozen in place. What was she thinking about?

"Why would it Peter's baby?" Peter and I widened our eyes as I gulped really loud. Uh-oh…

"Oh um… I was just…"

"You two did _that_ didn't you," We didn't even have to respond. She sighed. "Peter, we are going to be having a long talk." He nodded but she was going to help us see if he was the father. Please please please let him be…

"Dear, I need you to be still alright?" She instructed. "I'm gonna get the blood type." I nodded and stood as still as I could while Aunt May grabbed her needle from her bag. I saw the needle come closer to the side of my stomach. I hate needles. Closing my eyes, I grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it tightly as Aunt May injected it in my arm. Once she was done, she walked over to the table and turned to us.

"I'll be done shortly."

I also hate waiting.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in the living room while Peter tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. What if isn't Peters? Who on earth would it be if he wasn't? Oh I'm so nervous!

Where is Aunt May? It's been almost thirty minutes! This is making my heart race faster each second that's passing. My hands were shaking and my mouth was quivering with anxious. I swear—

"Well?" I heard Peter say. I quickly went up to Aunt May as she was in full shock. Is he? Is he the father? Is he not? TELL US WOMAN!

"It appears that you _are_ the father Peter." My whole body was in relief as I made a small smile. Peter was with relief too but he smiled at me. At least it isn't with a random stranger!

"I'll um… I'll leave you two be." Aunt May stated, walking in the kitchen with shock. Peter and I looked at each other before hugging tightly to each other.

"Thank god it's yours and not anyone horrible." I whispered as he nodded. Well this is great. My emotions are everywhere though. I'm frustrated, relieved, happy, angry, upset, in love, and I definitely want to kiss him. But this isn't a perfect moment I want the kiss to be. When we released, I smiled at him.

"So… I guess that explains the whole 'Powers' thing, huh." I said, crossing my arms with pleasure.

He smiled back. "I guess so." As we both went up the stairs, he stopped me, giving me a look in return.

"I'll start helping you tomorrow… Spiderwoman."

"Do I really look like I'm the type to be called woman?" I asked with a silly grin on my face. Peter chucKled and opened the door for me. Like I said before: What a gentleman?

"Yes, yes you do."

Well… I guess things are gonna be different for now on.

* * *

**so here are some answers you all have been wondering about. I am just so thrilled at all your reviews. She _will_ be Spiderman's "Helper" if you wanna call it that.**

**I hope I get to update soon! I'm leaving in a week For Disney so tell me some fun rides I should get on! I haven't been there in a while.**

**I'll update soon!**

**— katyperrylover36**


	16. The Spider Way

**Sorry that I haven't updated; we're on a plane to florida right now and I'm excited! I decided to type another chapter since I have _finally_ have some free time. I'm gonna be here for a while so I'm drinking Smart Water and eating airplane pretzels, ready to read now. **{**lol**}

**any-who, I saw some rides you guys suggested and they look ****_so_**** crazy, but also look tons of fun! I can't wait! **

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**The Spider Way**

It was the next day and I am already excited to learn my new abilities, yet at the same time a little frightened. I'm pretty sure the first time is gonna be rough and such today but I'll learn… right?

I was in Peter's room, waiting for him to return changing so we could start working on everything I need to learn. My legs were shaking with nervousness while yet I wanted to puke my guts out. Since I'm like 2 days of pregnancy and all.

"You ready to go?" My head snapped up to seen Peter in his Spiderman costume and his hand out. I shook my head as he stood there removing his hand.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think I need a mask or something?" I asked, standing up. "Because it'd be awkward if someone saw me picking up a car."

"Your not picking up a car," Peter said, shaking his head. "That could really hurt you and the baby." I rolled my eyes and went in his closet. Their must be something I could wear to cover my face. It's ugly anyway.

"Do you have any bandanas?" I ask, looking around his closet for some material. All I see is blue and red underwear, clothes and shoes scattered around the floor. Does he _ever_ clean this place up a little? At least organize your clothing and shoes! Is that so hard?

I rummaged through some more when I finally caught a glimpse of a bandana and sunglasses. That will have to do. So I wrap the bandana around me so it's covering up to my nose and I put on the sunglasses. The blue jacket I was wearing had the hoodie up so I was some-what disguised.

"I'm ready." He was about to shoot a web but I stopped him quickly.

"Wait!"

"_Now_ what?" Peter groaned, pulling up his mask. I started to glare at him before shaking off his little comment.

"Let _me_ shoot a web."

"Why do you have too?" He whined. "I like shooting webs." Peter is obviously trying to tease me and it's making me very annoyed. I smacked his arm and grinned widely at him.

"Because I want to try and swing. You know, what you do," I explained, opening the window. "besides, it looks really fun."

"I swear, if you get hurt—"

I groaned at him. "Will you _stop_ thinking I'm gonna get hurt? Think about the positive things Peter and shut up!" I pause for a moment and give him a sweet smile after the harsh way I said it.

"Hormones again?" He asked.

"No, I'm just annoyed of how your so freaking protective of me." He rolled his eyes and put back on his mask.

"It's my job," Peter stated. "Now try webbing." I rolled my eyes and put my hand out, towards the branch of the tree. When nothing came out, I started to do hand motions but nothing happened. Nothing.

I sighed. "This is hope—" Right when I unexpected a web came shooting out my hand on the branch. I raised an eyebrow but was immediately dragged out the window and swinging on the branch. Damn unexpected webbing. I swinged under the branch but the web disappeared and I fell right on my back on the hard grass ground.

"Amanda? Are you alright?" Peter frantically asked, jumping out the window and towards me. He makes it look so easy.

"I've… never been better," I moaned, getting up to my feet. "but don't worry, I'll figure how to work on it."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes Peter, the baby is alright." I said in a monotone. I could tell he was with relief but he is just so paranoid. But that's what I love about him. I love him but… not right now.

"You ready to learn the 'Spider Way'?" He asked, grinning under his mask. I smiled and nodded as he picked my bridal style. And then we were off.

* * *

We landed in an alley, where their was no cars or people on the streets. I got off Peter and saw a _super_ small junky looking car in the middle. I swear, the car was the size of a kiddie car.

I looked over at Peter. "You put _that_ car there instead of a real one?" He nodded and walked towards it.

"You said you wanted to pick up a car," Peter motioned his hands to the car. "there's your car."

"A _real_ one Peter," I said, crossing my arms. "this is a kiddie car. And you had to pick a Barbie one?" Peter put his hands up in defense while I continued to glare at him. If he thinks this is the way he's gonna teach, he can think again. The red and blue hero sighed and shook his head.

"It's a starter so pick it up." I shook my head again and noticed a junk car on the side that had a sign that said: _Free Car._

Coincidence much?

I smiled and walked over towards it but Peter stopped my by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna pick up a car."

He shook his head as I moaned. "No."

"Peter, can you stop this?" I snapped, jerking my arm away from his grasp. "I'm gonna be fine! Do you not trust me or something?" Peter sighed before walking towards me.

"It's just, I don't want you to put pressure on you, that's all."

I sighed. "I'll be fine; just let me start learning how to pick this up because I'm gonna be starting to anyway."

"Fine, but I'm teaching you before you can." Once again, I rolled my eyes but nodded at him. Peter walked towards the car, turned towards me and looked at me with his white costume eyes.

"Now let me tell you something. The key is to…" I saw him turn around while I didn't even pay attention. I noticed a bus with no one in it and got an idea. Maybe I can start off with that. Peter was too busy talking so now was my chance. I quickly walked towards it, and put my hands under the bus.

"And then once you put your hands under, you just lift it up like this." Peter picked up the car and turned his head. "You got that—"

"How's this Peter?" I asked, lifting up the bus. His head turned towards me and dropped the car. I could tell he was pretty shocked about it.

"How are you picking up a _bus_? Even _I_ can't pick one up." I simply shrugged with a grin and lifted it up higher.

"I guess I'm stronger than you." I teased, holding it up with one hand. Usually I don't brag, but…

"I'm stronger than Spiderman, I'm stronger than Spiderman." I sang, sticking my tongue at him.

"Alright, Alright I get it, your stronger than me. Now put the bus down before you hurt yourself." He said, making me nod. I gently put it down, only to scream at the top of my lungs.

"What? What is it?" Peter ran to my side as I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. He bent down and looked at me worriedly under his mask.

"What happened?"

My scream turned into a giggle. "Gotcha." I started to giggle uncontrollably while I could mentally see Peter's reaction.

"Your such a trickster! You tricked me!"

I grinned. "I'm _your_ trickster." I could tell Peter was rolling his eyes. Once we both got back up, we went back into the alley where the brick wall could be seen. I'm gonna guess I'm gonna learn how to climb walls.

"Okay, now your gonna learn how to climb walls and such."

Bingo.

I nodded. "So… how do I exactly?" He walked up in front of it and motioned me to follow.

"Just press your hand down on the wall and start… well… climbing." Peter quickly climbed up the wall and made it to the roof of the building. Like I said earlier, he makes it look easy. Suddenly, I heard him scream a _Woah!_ and then silence came. What?

"Peter?" I called out. "What's going on?" Okay, I'm worrying a little about this. What happened to him? Is he alright?

"Peter?" No voice was made. "Are you okay?" While I kept calling out, I felt hands go on my shoulders. I screamed at the top of my lungs and turned around to see Peter laughing his guts off.

"Peter! Your such a freaking trickster! You freaking tricked me!" I yelled at him, as he dyed down the laughing. He put a wild grin of his face and nodded.

"I'm _your_ trickster." Peter mocked. I rolled my eyes while he climbed back up on the roof. He adjusted himself in a sitting position and looked down at me.

"Okay, you can start climbing."

I pressed my hand on the wall and began to do the same with my other. Before you know it, I was climbing up towards the roof.

"I'm… I'm doing it! I'm climbing!" I squeal, giggling. Peter removed his mask and smiled as I was climbing up.

"Adda' girl Ams," He chuckled. "Just a few more inches up and then grab my hand." It took a minute to reach up but I did it. When Peter pulled me up, I jumped up and down and smiled widely.

"I'm almost a little spider!" I yelled. "Sure, I suck at it but I'm becoming great… well almost great!" Peter laughed and grabbed me, twirling me up in the air. I looked down and smiled at him when he quickly set me down with a blush. Let me tell you, Peter's face was as red as his suit.

"S-Sorry, got caught in the moment."

I smiled. "So did I." He smiled in return but I couldn't help but get into the moment. We both stared into each other's eyes when Peter started to lean in. You know what? Why not.

I close my eyes and lean in as well, waiting for the magic to happen. I peeked open my eyes to see we were so close, but then _another_ interruption came. A loud bang could be heard from another side of the city. We jerked our heads away from each other and stared at it for almost eternity. A big gun shot was heard and screams were made. Peter put back on his mask while I looked back at him.

"Peter? What's going—"

"Stay here," He said. "I'm gonna go see what's going on."

"But I need to help you, remember? I'm like your—"

"No Ams, stay here!" he yelled. "I'll be back. Stay. Here." Before I could respond, Peter shot a web and went swinging away. So he thinks I'm just gonna stay here and wait on him?

Hell no.

I immediately jumped down, but paused when I saw my bandana not on my face anymore, or my sunglasses. Where the hell did…

"PETER!" I growled. That snob took it so I couldn't go! I looked around desperately when I saw a costume shop with ashes on it from when the bombs went off. Than god their are still costumes. Again, coincidence.

I'm helping Peter, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this really sucked. My aunt has her head on my shoulder and my BF has his head on my shoulder so I'm in an awkward uncomfortable position right now. I will update soon **{**hopefully**}** and I'll see you guys when I can.**

**— katyperrylover36**


	17. Bridge Attack

**I'm updating quickly because soon I'm going to a theme park today. Yesterday was Magic Kingdom and today is Animal Kingdom. Let me tell you, yesterday's rides were AWESOME. But haunted mansion was a bit cheesy if you ask me. **{**my opinion**}

**Amanda's costume is basically Spiderwoman's but she has that checker domino mask.**

**So if that's all I have to say, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Bridge Attack**

I ran out the costume shop with an… unexpectedly good outfit. I think I might actually keep this too since it goes great with my hair. I had that checker domino mask and a red suit with yellow in the middle and yellow boots. I poked holes in the gloves so I could spring out webs and what's really cool is that when I spread my arms out, it has gray flaps pop out.

I also like how my hair is flowing through the strong wind. It makes me look some what "Cooler".

The screams were made louder and more bangs of gun shots were heard from the other side so I quickly climbed up to the building and made motions for my hands for a web to come out.

"Come on…" I mumbled, doing more. I jerked my hand frontward, making a web come shooting out my hand and sticking to a building.

So _that's_ how you make it come out!

My heart was racing even more. "Come on gravity, don't fail me now." When I took a deep breath, I jumped off the building and swung past the building. The web disappeared while I jerked my hand again, making me swing again. My hair was flying everywhere and my stomach was a bit queasy feeling the more motion all over my body. Hopefully this wasn't too hard for the baby.

"This is _awesome_!" I screamed, grinning wider as I swung a few more times. The banging and screaming was getting closer to my hearing and I could hear lots of evil laughing. They aren't in the city, so where…

The Bridge.

My hand jerked again, making webs come out again. A few strangers were staring at me confused as well as others were.

"Who is that?"

"Is she like Spiderman?"

"She has powers like him!"

"Damn, look at that ass!"

I swung to the bridge where… The green goblin was shooting bullets everywhere. Peter was dodging them pretty quickly while everyone else was screaming and running. I need to get on the bridge to help. I tried jerking my hand again but the bad thing was that nothing came out.

"I hate you gravity…" I mumbled before falling right on top of the car with my back hitting it _really_ hard. Not a pleasant feeling. The pain didn't hit my stomach so the baby was alright, much to my relief. I felt blood coming out my back but not much. An ugly voice was heard from Harry while I turned my head towards the green goblin.

"_Peter Parker_," Harry grinned madly. "Your weak, horrid, and… _mine_ now." His gun was pointing towards the red and blue hero, making me widen my eyes. I quickly got off the car and raced towards them both. I didn't care I was in little pain. My whole body pushed Peter and me both away from Harry and on the bridge ground hard.

I moaned when I felt an ooze of blood come out my arm but I didn't seem to care. You know that feeling when you slam your finger on the door? It kinda felt like that but ten times worse. Peter was lying on the ground as well, hissing in pain. I think I might've hit him too hard.

"Peter!" My feet stumbled up and I ran to his side, looking into his costumes eyes. "You okay?" He seemed a bit frazzled that I was here. His costume had a few parts ripped up and he was pretty bloody. What? I'm guessing. He slowly bent up and stared at me under his mask.

"Amanda? What are you doing here? And how did you get that—"

"I found a costume shop down the street." I quickly explained. "and I'm here to help you; since you _completely_ forgot I was." Peter quickly got back up and muttered something under his breath, then looking back at me.

"This is too—"

"Look out!" I screamed, putting a web on his stomach and pulling him towards me. He was about to get shot by Harry but was missed. Harry growled with frustration before shooting bullets towards us.

I ran to him, giving the hardest punch I ever tried at his face. His little flying skateboard thing flew backwards as a reaction to my punch, making me smirk even more at him.

"What's the matter?" I yelled out loud to him. "Afraid of a girl?" His face was _priceless_. Harry growled again and tried aiming a bullet at me. As usual, he missed.

"Who are you!" Harry frustratingly asked, giving me a hard punch in the face. I quickly fell on the ground with pain and glared at him.

"Someone you'll _never_ be." I snarled at him. "Honestly, is this your way of making friends?" He angrily howled with pain before shooting more bullets at everything around me.

Harry looked straight into my eyes. "I don't who you even are, but all I know is that I will destroy you and your little friend Spiderman. Mess with me, then you might as well die." He then aimed for my stomach, which was basically aiming for the baby. I tried getting up but my foot was stuck to something.

"Don't… don't shoot." I whispered, putting my hand over my stomach. This is basically what life is. If he shoots it, then the baby and I are goners.

"_Hey_! Get away from her!" Peter quickly pulled me away just as Harry pulled the trigger. I panted hard and stared at Harry for at least a minute. His tired eyes were not giving up because all he wanted to do was get rid of Spiderman. Like he always does, Harry shot tons of bullets. Seriously, how many bullets are in that gun.

"Is this all he ever does?" I asked, getting up and going behind the car. People were running and screaming at the same time while Peter quickly ran to me. He jumped behind the car as I coughed heavily a few times. The coughing was a bit hard but I was okay enough to fight this biatch.

"You alright?"

I weakly smiled. "I've never been better." When I heard roars of anger coming from Harry, I bolted up, only for Peter to stop me.

"Don't worry, I got him." He said. "Make sure people off the bridge safely." I nodded and climbed up on top of the car and pointed my finger towards the city.

"Alright everyone, get off…" I paused when something caught my eye. Harry threw a car over the bridge with… a girl in it! The black SUV was flying to the water, making me quickly run.

"_Hey_!" I ran to the edge and shot a web at the car which was close to the cold water. The car jerk fully stopped and swung around on the web.

"Somebody help me! My daughter is down there!" I heard the little girl's mom scream. Leaving me no choice, I jumped down on the car and caught my balance. I put my hand on the web and struggled to open the trunk. It's kind of hard when one hand is on the web and the other holding the car. After a few struggles, I opened the trunk. The girl was crying with frighteness and she was shaking in fear. She didn't seem to notice me because all she was doing was panicking.

"Hey don't worry." I said in a hush tone. Again; she didn't notice me. Her hands were on the seats and she was crying her heart out.

"Hey it's okay," I assured her a little louder. "It's okay! I-I'm here to help." The girl stopped screaming and looked directly at me. Her face was a bit calmer but she was still scared. I would be too. Her red hair was messy and her pink dress was a little torn up from Harry.

"Who… Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm uh…" Is it Spidergirl or Spiderwoman? Think Amanda! "… I'm Spiderwoman." She slowly nodded while I took a deep breath. My _first_ time saving a life. I exhaled loudy before staring down at her with a sweet, yet nervous smile.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked her, holding onto the web tighter.

"Gw-Gwen. Gwen Hollingsworth." The 7 year old answered. My heart was racing miles per hour at that name. I nodded and smiled again at the little girl who was clutching onto the seat.

"Well Gwen, let's get you out of here." I said. "I need you to climb towards me okay? Can you do that for me?" She slowly nodded and looked down at the water. I could tell what she was thinking about so I need to comfort her.

"Don't think about that. Think of this like… like monkey bars. Instead of hands, it's feet. One foot at a time." I assured to her as she removed her seatbelt. To make things worse, the car was starting to break in half. My heart began pounding again while Gwen was slowly coming towards me.

I gulped. "Gwen honey? I think you need to hurry up the pace." She was getting closer and closer to me and reached for my hand. The car was beginning to shake while I nervously held out my hand for her. I was about to grab it but the part she was in broke, making her fall. Her hair was flying and she was inches from the cold, clear water.

"Ah!" She shrieked, plummeting towards the water.

"_Gwen_!" I shot a web on her stomach so she jerked to a stop. Gwen held on tightly to rope and was swinging a little as I sighed. My head hung with relief when she was safe on the web. My hand pulled on her web so she was coming up towards me. When she was in my arms, that's when I noticed Peter was watching me.

I climbed up the web and got on the bridge, handing Gwen to her mother. They shared a long hug while I stared at them with a smile. The motherly touch she had on her daughter was so happy, I was literally about to cry. Peter was now by my side and I could tell he was smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered. I turned my head to him, with a smile forming on my lips.

"Thank you…" I replied with a hushed tone. That's when my body froze. Where was Harry?

"Where's Harry?"

Peter sighed. "He left, but I think he'll be back." I grinned and put my hand into his, squeezing it.

"Don't worry. When he comes, _we'll_ be ready." Peter nodded but I could really see his smiling face as well. Gwen and her mother released from their hug when she started to stare directly at me.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

I smiled at the mother. "It's no problem at all."

"May I ask… who are you?"

I looked back at Peter then back at the mother. The smirk that was planted on my face grew and I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm Spiderwoman."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't update, I was at a theme park yesterday: Magic Kingdom. The ride I _love_ the most was space mountain. I think I was the only one laughing and not screaming to death. Lol anyways, I hope to update soon and I'll see you guys when I can.**

**— katyperrylover36**

{**I'm sorry they haven't kissed yet. They will in… oh sorry I can't tell ;)**}


End file.
